At Her Majesty's Request
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. He sacrificed himself for the good of his village in order to maintain the peace. His life is no longer his own. "Hey." She whispered in his ear with a clawed hand to his cheek. "You are mine now, to do whatever I please never forget that. Naruto/Ino
1. The beginning of her rage

**A/N: So this idea has just been swimming around in my brain for a while and I finally managed to write something. What can I say I have a fascination with demons and dark things and other dark stuff lol? So here goes it will be Naruto/Ino and AU of course. I live the original stuff to Kishimoto-sensei he's far too brilliant and I am not lol. I'll just borrow his characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Dark clouds and lighting filled the sky as a tremendous storm was currently underway. It was odd weather seeing as how just a few moments ago it had been sunny and beautiful out. A young man stood there with his arms folded. His spiky-blond locks were wild and messy. He had pools of deep cerulean blue for eyes and whisker-markings that resigned on both sides of his cheeks.

"What the hell it was just so nice out." He had been preparing to go fishing but it now seemed as if those plans were dead.

"You can forget it kid." His godfather spoke from inside.

His godfather Jiriaya was a white-haired male who had been known as a legend around their village.

"Yeah I can see that you old perv."

Jiriaya may have been legendary and highly respected but that did not stop him from also being known as a peeping tom to put it gently.

"Shut up brat." He told his godson.

The name-calling was all a part of their close relationship and it had been how they expressed that they did indeed care for one another. Jiriaya had pretty much raised him after the death of his father who was once the village leader. Jiriaya looked outside and then went back to sharpening his blade.

"It would seem that she is upset again."

The young blond male blinked curiously.

"She?"

"Yep, come in and have a seat. The rain won't stop for awhile."

He did as Jiriaya asked closing the door and then having a seat across from the older white-haired male.

"Hey who's upset and what does it have to do with this freakish rainstorm?"

Jiriaya glanced over to his godson. He had stopped sharpening his blade for a second. The look in his eyes was one of seriousness.

"It has everything to do with that rainstorm. Whenever she is upset Naruto terrible things happen around the village."

Naruto's curiosity had been peaked.

"So who's this person that's so upset?"

"You know the mansion across the river?"

"Yeah the one that no one ever goes to."

"Yes the house and all the lands that surround it belong to a specific family. No one has stepped foot along that property, and anyone who has been fool enough to try have died instantly."

Naruto had heard from the time that he was small to never ever try to go there. He knew why though.

"Well," he laughed nervously. "They sound like a nice family."

"Yes," Jiriaya nodded. "They are very pleasant." The sarcasm was very evident in his voice. "Naruto the family that owns all that property are called clan Yamanaka. They are not human."

"Not human?" Naruto repeated, a lump of nervousness filling his throat.

"Exactly they are a clan of demons and the clan leader gets passed down from generation to generation. For the last 40 years or so the only surviving daughter has been the one running the show if you will. They call her Ino and she is clearly in a foul mood since this rainstorm is her doing."

Naruto was amazed by the story and a part of him wasn't sure on whether or not he should believe it.

"_A family of demons_." He thought.

"When she becomes like this we have to find a way to appeal to her, keep the peace if you will in order to protect the village."

'Jiriaya, its only rain."

"It may only be a rainstorm for now, it always starts off small and simple, but as her anger grows so do the many things that can and will befall the village. I've seen many things Naruto this village is basically a playground of sorts for her to do what she pleases."

The last part did not sit well with Naruto. Jiriaya was making it sounds as if the village and all its inhabitants were incapable of choosing their own destiny.

"Okay Jiriaya that's a funny story. I'm sure it will stop raining soon. I'm going okay I'll be back."

"It's not a story Naruto; this isn't some kind of game."

Naruto said nothing more and headed outside with Jiriaya sighing to himself.

"You will see."

However the rain did not stop like Naruto had said it would if anything it only seemed to rain harder and thunder more.

'Shit this is one hell of a storm." He was positive that he had never witnessed any rain this badly before. He ended up going to take refuge at the current leaders home Tsunade. She was like a grandmother to him and also the one woman that his godfather had ever truly loved.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan open up."

Tsunade groaned in frustration and instructed her faithful servant Shizune to go to the front and let the knucklehead in as she so kindly put it.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun come in. you're soaked it's a terrible storm I'm afraid." Shizune spoke and handed him a towel so that he could dry off.

"Yep it sure is Shizune-nee-chan is Baa-chan around."

"Tsunade-sama is in the living room."

"Okay thanks Shizune-chan."

The blue-eyed male headed to the living room to see the blonde-haired leaser sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey Baa-chan." He smiled for her.

The hazel-eyed woman raised her eye-brow to the young man.

"Naruto I don't mean to be rude or anything but what in the hell are you doing out here? Do you not see that storm outside?" she pointed to the nearby window.

"Heh," he laughed. "So its raining, not a big deal right?"

"Baka." She shouted. "I bet you foolishly left the house and had nowhere to turn but here am I right?"

"yeah." He grinned, so he had been caught. "Uh, I really thought it might stop so that's why I left. I didn't think it would get worse or anything."

"Fine just go dry off by the fire. I'll have Shizune get some more tea. I don't want you to go catching a cold or anything worse."

"Aw so you do care after all."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes but the small smile that graced her lips told him otherwise.

Naruto sat down by the fireplace and instantly started to warm up.

"This is much better.' The young man let out a satisfied sigh.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I had planned to go fishing today but out of nowhere this freakish rainstorm started."

"Hm," Tsunade nodded. "_She is upset again_." The village leader thought to herself. "It will probably not stop anytime soon so you should probably stay here for the time being."

"It wont stop?" he repeated.

Tsunade however changed the subject quickly.

"How is Jiriaya doing?"

"Huh, oh he's fine. He told me this pretty crazy story though, something about this ancient family of demons and the reason for why this storm suddenly started. One of them is upset." He laughed it off because he simply could not bring himself to believe it. Yet Tsunade's silence did worry him.

"Eh, Baa-chan what's wrong?"

"What makes you so sure that Jiriaya had been lying to you?"

"So you mean the old perv wasn't joking and that the demon clan Yamanaka is legit?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Clan Yamanaka does indeed exist. Come sit with me and I will tell you what I know."


	2. Clan Yamanaka's Existence

**A/n: Here's chapter two. I think that this could possibly turn out to be a very interesting fic. Thanks for the interest so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Naruto had been eager to hear what the blonde-haired female had to say. She was the current village leader so naturally she had insight to certain things.

"Clan Yamanaka has existed for centuries, with the title of leader being passed down to the first born heir. The first leader Hiroyuki was reported to be a civil creature if you will. If fact it is said that he chose not to interact with humans and pretty much lived a separate life from them, but as the role of leader has been passed down so does the personality of each new occupant. No two leaders will be the same, just like no one person is the same; everyone has their own personality and who they are down to their cores."

Naruto sat listening to Tsunade's every word. He had never heard such a story as this.

"Inoichi the previous leader was rather intense and had a bit of bloodlust, things would happen around the village if he were ever angered. In fact it is with him that the village started to make appeals to Clan Yamanaka for the most part we've never really interacted with them."

"Jiriaya said that anyone who dared cross their lands died."

"He is correct. I know of only one survivor."

The young man's eyes widened when he heard this bit of news.

"Baa-chan who is it? Who lived?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. Now Inoichi died after some time so the title of leader went on to his only child Ino. She may very well be the most brutal and bloodthirsty one of them all. This little storm here is her doing and it will usually start of small but I assure you it will not end here. Until she is satisfied she will do whatever she pleases. I believe that each descendant of the previous clan leader is always worse than the one before."

Naruto looked out of the nearby window. The rain still did not appear to want to stop. The house and all the surrounding lands seemed to scream nothing but power and wealth. How does one appeal to someone who has everything?

"Um, Baa-chan how do you appeal to someone with everything?"

"True enough Clan Yamanaka is a very well established noble family feared by humans and demons alike. They have acquired quite the amount of wealth as you can clearly see. So how does a simple village like ours appeal to one such as Clan Yamanaka?"

She grew quiet after that which only worried the whisker-faced male. He wasn't even sure he wanted to hear what she was going to say next.

"Baa-chan?"

"It's quite simple really, it pains me to have to say this but usually a human sacrifice is given."

"No way." Naruto whispered.

"Yes. It is always a hope that we can avoid that option but yes a sacrifice from the village is chosen who Ino recognizes as a "gift". If she is satisfied everything returns to normal."

Naruto felt immediately grossed out by the thought of this term "gift". He couldn't help but to think of the human sacrifices that were chosen.

"Has she ever been dissatisfied by the gift?

"For the most part no, as soon as she is pleased the village will be safe again."

"And you'd better hope it stays that way." A male voice was heard.

Naruto and Tsunade looked up to see a brown-haired male with red markings on his face standing there.

"You?" Tsunade spoke.

"My apologies Tsunade-sama he let himself in." Shizune bowed before the hazel-eyed woman.

"It's okay Shizune."

She would never have expected Shizune to go up against him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

The brown-haired male glanced at him and snorted in absolute disgust.

"Pipe down human my business is with your leader not with you."

"_Human_?" Naruto thought.

The brown-haired male was a demon.

"Naruto, just calm down." Tsunade told him. "Hello again, Kiba."

"Hey," he smiled with a pearly white fang showing. "It's been awhile old woman. You of course know why I'm here."

How on earth could she forget? This was not her first encounter with the brown-haired male.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Have you decided on Ino-sama's gift yet?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the young man standing before him was an honest too god demon.

"No." Tsunade spoke firmly. "There is nothing at this moment."

"That is such a shame." Kiba spoke. "Well I suppose you've got some time. She didn't seem that upset when I last saw her, but you know how impatient Ino-sama can be. I suggest that you hurry up."

Naruto wished he had his sword on him. He just wanted this demon bastard to shut his face.

"Very well." Tsunade nodded. "You may take your leave."

"Hm." Kiba smiled. "Gladly I can barely take the stench of humans. We shall be in touch, wait too long if you dare."

In an instant Kiba was gone disappearing as if he had never even been standing there.

"_Whoa that's fast_." Naruto thought. "Baa-chan who the hell was that, you seemed to know him."

The village leader rubbed her temples and instructed Shizune to get something stronger than tea.

"That is Kiba Inuzuka he is a messenger for Ino, a henchman. The Inuzuka's have been in servitude to the Yamanaka clan since the very beginning. They are with their master or mistress from birth until death."

In other words he was a slave for the demon leader.

"He seems like a jerk."

'Yes I've dealt with him before. He acts as a messenger/delivery boy for Ino. He is usually the one who comes to collect the sacrifice."

There was that sacrifice thing again. Now that he knew about it he couldn't just sit and pretend that it wasn't real and that it didn't exist, or that it wouldn't be happening.

"Baa-chan does there have to be a sacrifice. Couldn't we…"

"Naruto I understand how you feel. I do not feel comfortable just handing over one of my own to those animals, but it would be foolish to rage war against them."

"Baa-chan our village isn't a bunch of push over weaklings. We have people like Jiriaya, some of the best warriors came out of our village, and you're tough too. You're probably the toughest woman I know hands down."

She appreciated his compliment but knew better than anyone to go up against Clan Yamanaka.

"Thank you, but this is not like going up against a rival country where we would be even. This is a threat that is not human, and we will always be at a disadvantage because of that. I don't plan on losing our entire village Naruto. I know it's cruel but it's our reality."

The whisker-marked male stood in silence. He slowly ended up nodding.

'Has anyone been chosen?"

There will be a meeting to discuss things soon, for now though she doesn't appear to be too angry."

She looked out of the window to see the rain was starting to ease up. Naruto then remembered something.

"Baa-chan you said that there was a survivor right, who was it?"

Tsunade wasn't sure why Naruto even wanted to know but she also wouldn't lie to him either.

"The only survivor I've ever heard of is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto's mouth opened in disbelief.

"What? That crazy old man who always wears a mask?"

"He has been through a lot Naruto that's all. He is not crazy."

"Well then there's only one way to find out. I'm going to go and talk to him. I'll see you later Baa-chan."

She watched as he began to leave her home.

"Naruto be careful just because the rain is easing up doesn't mean that everything is okay again either."

The blond male nodded.

"I'll be safe, bye for now Baa-chan."


	3. Good to be Queen

**A/N: Next chapter yes. Go me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Ino the crazy demoness bitch from hell. That creation is all mine.**

* * *

The rain stopped completely by now the young man made his way to where Kakashi Hatake lived. The older male was sort of a recluse in many ways. He rarely took part in anything and would only be seen occasionally. Naruto always thought of him to be on the strange side. Kakashi was a very unique looking individual so it really would be nothing to spot him in a crowd for he had wild silver hair and always wore a mask which covered a good portion of his face.

"I can't believe he was the only survivor."

Naruto just had to talk with him. He needed to hear the story Kakashi could tell him about Ino, Clan Yamanaka and anything else remotely interesting. Kakashi lived in a small house nearby the lake. Naruto crossed the bridge to where the silver haired male lived. There were a few dogs laying on the ground clearly they were pets of his. Naruto got to the door and knocked with no immediate answer.

"Um, Kakashi-san," Naruto spoke then knocked on the door.

The two dogs on the ground started barking which caused Naruto to flinch uncomfortably the last thing he needed would be for these dogs to start flipping out on him. He went to knock again but stopped when a pair of footsteps distracted him.

"What do you want?"

Naruto then turned around to see the silver-haired male himself. He looked even weirder up close. Naruto had never been this close to the masked man. In fact he didn't think anyone had ever spent any time with him. He seemed to like his solitude.

"Oh, Kakashi-san I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Kakashi felt surprised by this but his face showed no hint of hit. The older male set his fishing rod down.

"I have no time to talk with you, goodbye."

He started to head inside but Naruto called out to him.

"Please Kakashi-san it's important I want to talk to you about Clan Yamanaka."

Kakashi paused in mid-step with his body tensing up noticeably.

'I heard that you were the only known survivor."

Kakashi let out a sigh but sat down on the porch of his home then motioned for Naruto to sit too.

"Sit."

"Thank you."

Naruto didn't know how much Kakashi would tell him but he had to at least try here, especially if Kakashi had indeed been the only known survivor.

"What did you want to know?"

"How did you even come across them? How did you survive and is there a way to defeat them so we wouldn't have to keep offering up sacrifices?"

"So many questions you have Naruto."

Naruto blinked in surprise for he had no idea that Kakashi knew his name.

"How did you know…?"

"You're the son of one of our greatest former leaders correct, Minato-sama I used to be an apprentice of his."

"You knew my father."

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "You look very much like Minato-sama it would be too obvious that there is a relation."

Naruto just agreed by shaking his head. He would have liked to sit and maybe talk to Kakashi about his experiences as his fathers apprentice except that wasn't what he came for.

"Yeah that is true."

"You aren't here to talk about Minato-sama you came to talk about Clan Yamanaka most people in the village don't know of their existence. They are the dirty little secret that the village likes to keep under the rug. How did you hear of it, Jiriaya-sama perhaps?"

Kakashi had the cool, calm demeanor of someone who was obviously very intelligent. Naruto felt like maybe he had been wrong in calling him a crazy old man clearly there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Yeah he told me about them because of the rain storm that started."

"Yes, quite odd how the terrible storm appeared out of nowhere. It has cleared up however."

"Both Jiriaya and Tsunade-Baa-chan told me that it happened because the Yamanaka Clan leader is upset."

"This is true whenever Ino goes into her rages or foul moods things such as this begin to occur. It is best to appeal to her before things get worse."

Naruto pretty much understood it was the gist of things to appeal to the demoness before she chose to destroy something. Naruto didn't know this Ino person but he knew already that he didn't like her.

'Kakashi-san you survived though."

"Barely." He spoke. "I carry the memories of that day in my mind always. I' am forever haunted by it."

"Have you met Ino Kakashi-san?"

"I have only seen a glimpse of her I don't doubt for a moment that if it would have been her that my friends and I encountered I wouldn't be alive to even tell you the tale."

Naruto swallowed hard he didn't like the sound of that.

"Is she really so powerful?"

"She is known for her temper and rage she is even more well known than her father the previous clan leader Inoichi. It is said that she was responsible for 1000 deaths in a blink of an eye, how accurate the story is I couldn't tell you."

Kakashi lazily ran a hand through his silver hair. He'd never shared the tale of his life with anyone but for some reason he felt comfortable talking to Naruto. It kind of surprised him.

"1000 deaths." Naruto whispered.

"Yes shall I tell you about what happened that day many years ago?"

"Yes sure I want to know Kakashi-san."

"My friends and I were in a remote land far away from here we were out in the field gaining our first experience as warriors. It was myself, my best friend Obito, and a girl named Rin the both of them I've known since childhood. We were on our way home when we saw something that we shouldn't have. Call it being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a demon attacking a villager and his family. It was truly horrible we couldn't just walk away and pretend we didn't see so we fought or rather we tried the best we could. Obito, Rin, and I were soon ambushed there were demons surrounding us on all sides. It would have been a lost cause to stay and fight all of them we escaped or rather tried to."

Kakashi took a few movements to gather himself together. He hadn't spoken about his past to anyone.

"Rin," he started up again. "Rin had been the first to fall I wanted so desperately to save her but there wasn't anything I could have done. She was instantly ripped to shreds by those demons."

Naruto flinched while envisioning the demons attacking and killing the young woman. It must have been twice as hard for Kakashi since he had lived through it

"Obito and I had managed to make it to a meadow with a nearby forest. We were planning to hide and rest for a little while but demons have an excellent sense of smell they would have tracked us down regardless. Still we continued on to the river."

(_Flashback_)

"_I think we might have lost them for a minute."_

"_There is no time to rest Obito we should keep moving."_

"_I agree look there's a raft we will use it to get across."_

_Suddenly someone or rather something came up behind Obito and bit him in the neck its sharp fangs instantly piercing his skin._

"_Damn!"_

"_Obito!"  
_

"_Kakashi." He groaned in pain. "Go!"  
_

_Kakashi's eyes widened as Obito pushed him on to the raft and sent him going._

"_Obito I cant just leave you."_

"_Go Kakashi you need to…" more demons were coming now attacking the dark-haired male. "You must live on my friend."_

"_Obito?"_

_He could see nothing other than a glimpse of Obito smiling bravely before hitting the ground._

"_No!" Kakashi shouted._

_He looked up to see a glimpse of bright platinum-blonde hair flowing in the wind as he saw the figure standing on the hill._

"_Who is that?'_

"So you've never seen her face?"

"No I managed to float down the river and escape. I only saw a glimpse of Ino. I've never seen her face and any who have seen it never lived to speak the tale."

"That's terrible Kakashi-san. I'm sorry."

"It is alright. I will always be grateful to Obito for saving my life. If it weren't for his sacrifice I wouldn't be here."

Naruto gripped his fist in anger. He felt so much bitterness towards this Ino woman she seemed to only ruin people's lives.

"_What a bitch_." He thought. "Kakashi-san we wouldn't be able to beat Clan Yamanaka would we."

"They are a very superior demon race feared by both humans and demons. I do not believe it would be wise to take up arms against them not at the price of our entire village."

"Yeah I get what you're saying but…well it just seems so cruel offering up a sacrifice to her."

"Yes I agree."

Naruto stood up. "I'll fight her." he decided. "I'll take that demon bitch head on."

"You are a brave young man Naruto I admire that quality and would expect nothing less from Minato-sama's son but he tried as well to defend the village and although he put up a tremendous fight even he fell to Clan Yamanaka."

Kakashi did not need to say anymore. If his own father couldn't stop Ino and her clan what hopes did he have. Naruto just sat back down.

"There must be something; she has to have some sort of weakness or something. I mean no one is invincible."

"I' m sure she does. Its just no one has ever gotten close enough to find out. For now it would appear we have time. She did not do anything extreme yet."

'Thank you Kakashi-san for talking with me. I should go now before Jiriaya worries about me."

"Yes I suppose it would be wise. It was nice talking to you Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Maybe we can talk about my father sometimes since you knew him."

"Sure I'd like that."

Naruto then bid farewell to the silver-haired male and was on his way. He couldn't help but notice the field of wilting flowers that were just so full of life the other day. Had this been Ino's doing was she slowly rotting things down from the inside? Sure it was only flowers but was this signs of something much worse to come.

A larger dagger was hurled clear across the grand hall as it was aimed at the young man who was now currently pinned to the wall by his shirt collar.

"I grow weary of this." A woman spoke in a highly bored tone of voice.

"Ino-sama." A servant bowed. "Apologies we did not know the entertainment would be so lackluster."

The frightened young man swallowed hard.

"I…"

"Silence," she spoke and effortlessly threw another dagger. She smiled at his frightened expression. She had no intention to hit him if she had wanted it the dagger would have pierced his heart by now.

"I do not recall having asked you to utter a word, human."

"Ino-sama we can dispose of him if you wish."

"Yes," another servant nodded grinning while showing a pearly white fang. "There is no need for you to get your hands dirty with a lowly human such as this."

She twirled the dagger around in her hand with another smile on her face.

"Aw," she pouted. "Where's the fun in that if I cant play with my toys. You did capture him for me it's a shame he turned out to be such a bore. What do you think human should I put you out of your misery and end your worthless life or give you a chance to actually be of some use to me."

"Please," he spoke. "Demoness I beg…"

Before he could finish his sentence the female servant brutally kicked him to the ground

"You watch your tongue human trash. You call her Ino-sama got it."

"Y-Yes." He groaned in pain.

Ino had her hand up to her face as she appeared to be in deep thought.

"I tire of this put him away."

"Hai, Ino-sama." The male servant then began dragging him away down to the dungeons.

"Mistress," Kiba spoke and suddenly appeared before her. He grabbed her hand then placed a kiss on it.

"Kiba," she spoke in a bored tone once again.

"Ino-sama are you well?"

She pulled her hand away from him harshly.

"Do I look well to you?"

"Heh," he smiled. "You are just as devastatingly beautiful as always mistress."

She sighed.

"Kiba-kun where did you disappear to?"

"I was only making a plea on your behalf."

Her face then brightened up considerably.

"How are my prospects looking is there anything interesting to report?"

"No I'm sorry there is nothing."

She angrily pushed him away sending him flying back slightly. "That is not the news that I like to hear."

"H-Hai." He nodded. "I told the old bitch she shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Hm, should I pay them a visit myself. I haven't been there in many, many years it might do me some good to get out." She stretched her hands and flexed her claws.

"Do not trouble yourself Ino-sama I'm sure you will be pleased they haven't disappointed you so far?"

"Yes." She smiled with fangs showing. "That last gift was….quite satisfying. I can only imagine what they will give me this time."

"Just be a bit more patient Ino-sama."

"Hm," she sighed. "Very well I'll give them some time. I wont wait forever though if I'm not happy then no one will be."

Kiba nodded. "Boy don't I know it."

"What was that Kiba?"

"N-Nothing at all Ino-sama."

He knew better than anyone to say anything to piss her off although all things considered she didn't really treat him too badly. It was probably because the Inuzuka's had been in servitude to Clan Yamanaka since the very beginning.

"Good, well since my entertainment has been ruined for the day. I suppose that I shall just find other ways to amuse myself. Kiba," she called for him.

"Hai Ino-sama."

"Have someone prepare my bath I want rose petals this time not the ones from my private gardens though, oh and some of those candles I like. You know the ones?"

"Uh, the ones that smells like vanilla?"

"No you fool not those, the more fruity scented ones."

"Ah, the strawberry or…"

"I don't care surprise me." She smiled.

"Hai, right away." He then disappeared in a flash.

Oh yes it was certainly good to be queen.


	4. It wont be in vain

**A/N: Next chapter go me. I'm sure you're all wondering when Naruto and Ino will finally meet haha all in good time my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat with his back turned towards his godfather. He gazed out of the window the rain had started up once again not as intense but still coming down.

"Naruto," Jiraiya whispered with clear concern for the blond who hadn't moved from that position in quite some time. Naruto sighed.

"Why?" he questioned. "Why didn't you tell me about how he died?"

The white-haired male knew eventually his godson would learn some of the story if he kept on trying to learn about Clan Yamanaka.

"Naruto,"

"Why didn't you tell me my father died because of that demon bitch?" he asked angrily.

Jiraiya didn't blame the blue-eyed male for being angry and taking such a tone with him.

"I know you're upset."

Naruto snorted then turned back around. "You don't know how the hell I feel you old pervert. You should have told me. You had every opportunity."

"I had no intention on keeping secrets from you Naruto. I just didn't feel you were ready to know."

"That's bullshit he was my father. I could have done something."

Jiraiya turned the young man around then grabbed him forcefully.

"What would you have done Naruto try and raise arms against her and cry revenge?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I probably would have."

"So then you would be dead too!"

Naruto was immediately silenced Jiraiya looked down with his own anger slowly starting to leave him.

"Minato did what he felt was right. He couldn't have been stopped he had already made up his mind."

"Stop it." Naruto flinched. "You make it sound like he wanted that bitch to kill him, like he died some sort of coward."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. Naruto he was a hero. He died as such doing what he felt was best for the entire village including you."

Naruto didn't want to hear those words right now. The only thing he knew was that he had been robbed of a life with his father because of some crazy demon woman who apparently had no regards for anyone or anything else.

"It's just not fair. He shouldn't have died not at the hands of…her." Naruto finished.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. He loved Minato as if had been in his own son. He felt his loss everyday.

"Trust me Naruto I understand." He gently patted the young man's shoulder.

A crack of thunder and lightning filled the air. Naruto groaned in frustration.

"When the hell does she plan to stop this fucking rain?"

"She does as she pleases Naruto. She always has and she always will."

Naruto didn't think he could take much more of this.

"_There just has to be some way to put an end to her_." he thought.

Jiraiya sat down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"There will be a meeting to discuss what we will do. Tsunade usually has me sit in on them."

Naruto's eyes lit up as an idea flooded through his mind.

"Jiraiya get me into that meeting."

"What?"

"You have to Baa-chan will allow it she listens to you. I need to be there I have so much to say."

He hadn't been completely sure if it was a good idea but he couldn't very well deny Naruto either.

"Alright I'll talk to her and see what can be done."

"Thank you that is all I'm asking for. Hey it looks like the rain is letting up. I think I'll go out for awhile."

"That's a good idea you need to cool down."

Naruto only nodded perhaps Jiraiya had been right.

"Alright then I'll be back I'll see you later Jiraiya."

He waved to his godson as he exited the house. The sun was now starting to show itself once again. The spiky-haired blond walked with one had ledged firmly in his pocket.

"Hey Naruto-nii-chan." He heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

The blue-eyed male turned around with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi Konohamaru."

The brown-haired youth named Konohamaru was a good friend of his. He had also been the grandson of one of the previous leaders of their village.

"Hey. It's so good to see you nii-chan, boy am I glad the rain finally stopped."

Naruto nodded but did not have the heart to tell the boy the truth about the rain or that it was possible that it could begin again.

"Yeah, I' am too."

Konohamaru smiled that happy grin of his. "So where are you headed?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "I'm thinking of going to see Kakashi-san."

The brown-haired boy shuddered slightly.

"You mean that weird old guy with the mask?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that's the one but he's not so bad."

Konohamaru shrugged then decided to just take Naruto's word for it. He had looked up to the whisker-faced male like an older brother so if Naruto said that the silver-haired male had been ok he had to believe him.

"Okay nii-chan well I think I'll go and see what Moegi and Udon are up too, I'll see ya." He waved.

"Bye Konohamaru."

He simply didn't want to crush the boy's spirits about certain truths. He remembered being Konohamaru age, young, carefree, and not aware of the ugly truths maybe it wasn't so bad to remain blissfully aware for a little while longer. Naruto even wished he hadn't learned about Clan Yamanaka. He had never felt such disgust for someone in his life and had never even met the woman. Her actions alone however proved that she would not be a person he could or would ever like.

"_Stupid bitch_," he thought bitterly then continued to Kakashi's house.

* * *

"Achoo!" A loud but clearly feminine sneeze echoed through the grand hall.

"Ino-sama," Kiba looked up immediately and hurried to his mistress's side. He reached for her hand. "Are you unwell?"

"You are an idiot." She sneered then pushed him aside. "I do not do sick."

Kiba opened his mouth to comment but a female servant beat him to it.

"Perhaps mistress someone is talking about you?"

The platinum-blonde demoness looked towards her with a puzzled look.

"Explain?" she demanded.

"Well it's something I've heard humans speak of. They say if you sneeze suddenly it's because someone is talking or thinking of you at that very moment."

Ino didn't know whether to laugh or slap the servant into oblivion.

"That is ridiculous you are conversing too much with my playthings. Speaking of which how does my latest toy fare?"

Kiba knew she had to be referring to the human male she had spared and sent back down into the dungeon.

"He…" Kiba began. "I'm afraid that he is no more mistress. I guess he just wasn't strong enough to hack it."

Ino sighed while shaking her head. "Such a shame, a tragedy indeed." Although she didn't look like she really believed it was a tragedy in the least.

"What on earth will I do now?" she asked while lightly tapping her claws against the throne. She was most certainly not pleased at this moment.

"Ino-sama," Kiba looked on with worried eyes. When she was quiet like this it could only mean bad things.

"Not to worry I would have eventually finished him anyway. It's just sad he had to die before I had the chance to see if I could get any use out of him."

"Don't feel bad Ino-sama." The female spoke. "I'm sure you won't have to wait much longer for your gift."

A small smile graced her lips.

"Yes well that old bitch and her village are running out of time. I will not wait much longer."

"You have been very patient indeed mistress I don't think I've ever seen you this at ease."

"I suppose I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. The last gift was very much worth it." She flashed a grin. "Then again how can it not be when it was the village leader himself?"

Ino had never really gotten over it. Minato by far had been her favorite of the "playthings' or so she liked to call them from time to time.

"Now that dude was a worthy human." Kiba agreed.

"Yes it is such a shame he had to be born of a weaker species. I just could have mated him if only he had been demon."

Kiba shuddered slightly at the thought of his mistress mating with anyone human or otherwise.

"Ino-sama I find it hard to believe that you would commit yourself to anyone through the mating ritual."

Her blue eyes held mischief as she chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps you're right Kiba-kun I'm certainly not much of the loyal type that's for sure."

She stretched and let out a light yawn.

"Kiba,"

"Hai." He spoke. "What is it mistress?"

"I'm growing more impatient it's time to send a message."

He nodded for he knew it was about time Ino did something to show that she wasn't playing around with them.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Kakashi's to see the silver-haired male sitting outside of his home feeding his dogs.

"Kakashi-san,"

He looked up upon hearing his name. He just gave a nod.

"Hello there."

"How are you Kakashi-san?"

"I' am well and yourself?"

"I'm okay. I'm glad to have run into you I was hoping we could talk."

Kakashi certainly was not used to visitors. No one had ever come to visit him and he mostly kept to himself after returning to the village alone from his disastrous mission with his friends.

"I suppose in situations like these I' am required to offer some tea?"

Naruto scratched behind his ear but gave a warm smile. He knew that the masked man was not accustomed to visitors. Naruto wasn't really surprised if he had been Kakashi's first visitor in forever. The man lived in a little house by a lake; talk about secluded for god's sake.

"That's okay we can just sit out here and talk if you don't mind."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't expect Naruto to show up here again but apart of him felt that there might have been a chance of the young man's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I don't mind."

The whisker-marked youth sat down feeling grateful that the dogs didn't start barking at him this time.

"Kakashi-san,"

"Hm,"

"What was my father like?"

The silver-haired male blinked a few times. "Minato-sama was truly a great man. He was a true leader and his presence is surely missed. I'd never seen a more honorable man." Naruto gave a nod.

"I heard stories but you actually knew him."

"I'm sorry Naruto I wish that you had gotten the chance to know him."

"He died because of the Yamanaka clan. He died because of that bitch." He muttered.

Kakashi glanced in his direction but not really knowing how to respond to him at first, although it was true Minato had indeed gone head to head with the demoness.

"Naruto, Minato-sama did what he needed to do. I don't believe it had been an easy choice for him."

"Yea." The young man agreed. "I guess I just wish that there was something more to be done you know?"

"Indeed,"

"I asked to sit in on Tsunade-baa-chan's meeting."

"Do you have a suggestion?

"I have a lot I need to say I just need to be there."

"They will be discussing likely candidates." The silver haired male informed him.

"Yeah I thought so."

"Minato-sama had been the last choice. I'm sure he knew he was going to die but I suppose he wished to go down fighting for the village, people, and family he loved so much."

Those words did give Naruto some much deserved comfort.

"Kakashi-san thank you."

"What for?" he wanted to ask but a loud scream echoed through which distracted them both. Naruto was on his feet first.

"That sounded like Konohamaru."

"Hiruzen-sama's grandson?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed.

He wasted no time in running off with Kakashi deciding to tag along. He didn't stop running until he saw the brown-haired boy with animals surrounding him as well as a familiar brown-haired lackey of a certain demon queen.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Naruto shouted with his sword gripped firmly in his hand. He slashed at him slicing the demon.

"Fuck," Kiba cursed. "You little piece of shit."

Naruto continued to strike slashing the wolf like creatures as well Kiba jumped back.

"Fuck I'll get him later the job is done for now." Kiba then disappeared with the creatures following after him.

The spiky-blond haired male focused completely on the ground as he could now see the situation more clearly. Konohamaru was lying there in a pool of his own blood. Kakashi stood silent as Naruto fell to his knees in front of the boy.

"Konohamaru," he whispered gently while lifting the boy up.

He opened his eyes. "Naruto-nii-chan,"

"Hey, don't talk okay I'm going to get you to Tsunade-Baa-chan she'll fix you right up."

He tried to be hopeful about the situation but it did not look good at all both he and Kakashi could see that.

"No, nii-chan it hurts too much."

"Come on Konohamaru don't go all negative on me now. Where's the kid who told me he'd be the village leader one day?"

Konohamaru gave a small smile but ended up coughing up blood.

"Naruto-nii-chan its okay. I..." he took his final breaths then closed his eyes.

"No," the whisker-marked male shook him. "Come on,"

He shook him but knew deep down that the boy was gone. He had no life force whatsoever radiating from him.

"Shit," Naruto cursed then hung his head down. "Konohamaru,"

Kakashi decided he would let the young man vent for he knew of nothing else to do right now, especially when he was not particularly good at comforting people. He never had been even before the deaths of his best friends. Naruto clutched the young boy tightly.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru. I'll fix this." I promise.

He slowly let him go then stood up.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered.

The young man gripped his fist his body beginning to shake slightly.

"I'm not going to just let his deaf be for nothing. Don't worry Konohamaru I promise you I'll do something about this. Fucking stupid bitch," he shouted loudly.

* * *

Kiba returned then bowed in front of the platinum-blonde.

"You're bleeding." She said simply. "What happened?"

"It was some stupid fucking human kid. I'll be fine."

"Whatever," she could care less. "Did you send my message?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Someone did die. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She shrugged her shoulders not that it mattered to her who died anyway as long as the job got done.

"Well hopefully it was someone of importance to them. I'd hate to have to send more messages but I will if I must."

Kiba knew for sure that was bullshit because Ino had no problem at all taking a life or two or more.

'Ino-sama what on earth will we ever do with you?"

She chuckled lightly. "You'll keep doing whatever the hell I tell you for the rest of your life, or until I see fit to get rid of you."

Kiba nodded while giving a bow.

"Yes mistress."

"Relax Kiba I'd never purposely hurt you. You are my most loyal I trust no one more than you."

He couldn't help but smile for these were the rare times where Ino was considerably kind to him. He kissed her hand.

"Thank you I knew that you cared."

She laughed. "Silly Kiba-kun don't go getting all mushy on me have some pride for gods sake, hm." She sighed. "I'm bored." She randomly changed the subject.

She snapped her fingers and two of her servants quickly flocked to her side.

"Ino-sama," they spoke in unison.

"I'm bored go and find me something to entertain me, hopefully something better than last time."

They swallowed their nerves because they didn't really want to be on the receiving end of the blonde's rage.

"Yes, right away."

"Don't come back here empty handed either."

They gave a nod then disappeared within a flash all she could say for their sake was that they had better not screw up for the proud demoness had been growing more and more restless with each passing day. She would not be kept waiting much longer.


	5. Knowing what one must do

The funeral for Konohamaru was a small gathering of his family and some friends. Naruto stood at the gravesite simply staring at the tombstone.

"Konohamaru." He whispered.

He would never be able to forget this tragedy. Konohamaru had been a good kid who had wanted to be the village leader one day just as his grandfather had been.

"You didn't deserve this at all."

He felt his fist tighten and then unclench. A sigh escaped him along with a tear slowly dripping down his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"Naruto it's okay you know." He heard.

The blond male turned to see Jiraiya standing there. "Oh," Naruto whispered. "Jiraiya,"

Jiraiya knew very well how fond Naruto had been of the young man, mostly because Naruto had seen a lot of himself in Konohamaru.

"I'm going to miss the little guy." The blue-eyed male admitted.

"Yeah, we all will. He was a good kid. He just wanted to be the village leader like his grandfather."

"Sarutobi-sama was your teacher right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and he was a great man. His is another presence that will always be missed. He had chosen your father as his successor. Minato was the youngest person to ever be offered the position."

Naruto gave a nod for he had heard the story before.

"_I'll hold on to his dream for him_." Naruto thought. He then turned to look at his godfather with a serious glint in his eyes. There was only one thing on his mind at this time. He only wanted to know when Tsunade had planned to have her meeting. Naruto wanted to be able to sit in and be a part of it, especially with the recent events of Konohamaru killing.

"Jiraiya when is the meeting?"

"It's going to be today."

"I'm coming with you and don't try to stop me. I will get into Baa-chan's meeting one way or another."

The older white-haired male knew there would be no stopping Naruto. Once he had his mind made up it was just so.

"I won't stop you Naruto. I couldn't have tried anyway. I understand what you're going through."

"We just have to put a stop to her, that's all I know."

* * *

Meanwhile the blonde demoness sat in on one of her private gardens. She often liked to sit here to think and have her alone time.

"Hm," she sighed in her usual bored tone. "It really is hard being queen. There are so many difficult decisions that must be made."

She hurled a dagger at a human male that was currently tied up to a tree.

"Ah…" he screamed in pain.

His sounds were like music to her ears.

"Ah it's always refreshing to hear a scream first thing in the morning."

However she did enjoy her dagger game it simply wasn't enough right now. Suddenly finding some energy she jumped from her spot and stood in front of the male.

"You know I do enjoy the color red. It looks especially good on you." Without warning she dug her claws into his chest and pulled out his heart. The organ currently pulsating violently in her hand with his ear-throbbing screams filling up the area. Ino laughed then lightly licked up some of the blood that dripped from her hand.

"Hm, too bad it doesn't taste as good as it looked." She then crushed the man's heart with his blood and veins splattering.

"Ino-sama," Kiba came running then dropped to one knee. She turned looking less than amused at his presence.

"Kiba, what is it!" she shouted. "You know more than anyone that I don't like being interrupted when I'm here."

"Hai," he nodded. "It's just that I have something important to tell you. I'm pretty sure that you will want to know this."

She looked slightly interested in what Kiba had to say.

"Alright then, out with it, what do you have to say Kiba?"

"The old bitch and her village are having that meeting today to decide who will be the sacrifice."

Blue eyes widened with enthusiasm along with her face. This could only be the best possible news for the blonde ruler.

"That is excellent news indeed. I was really getting tired of waiting for them."

"I know Ino-sama. I guess when we killed that kid it had an impact on them."

"Aw, so the poor little human was important to them then, a tragedy indeed. Well one person's loss can be another's gain would you agree Kiba-kun?"

"Uh…yeah…sure." He decided to just agree with his mistress rather than risk possibly upsetting her. He doubted if anything would ruin her good mood. She seemed very excited and it was with good reason. She had been waiting for news such as this for a while.

"Ino-sama, I' am glad to see that you are so content."

The smile faded. "I would not go as far as saying that I' am content. I'm just pleased. I won't be truly content until my gift is delivered to me. Keep me posted Kiba."

"Yes ma'am."

She looked at the dead human and turned her nose up in disgust.

"Kiba,"

"Yes?"

"Have someone clean up this mess before the stench becomes worse."

"Hai, yes mistress."

She then gazed at her bloody hand then shook her head.

"I'll need to shower." She whispered. "Kiba once you're done getting the mess cleaned have someone prepare my bath water."

"Yes ma'am."

She of course had to properly groomed when meeting her gift.

"I' am going to be the last thing they see when they arrive. I might as well be a ray of beauty before they close their eyes for the final time."

* * *

Naruto anxiously waited for the meeting to begin. He hadn't sat in one before but he knew that the clan leaders of the prominent families would always attend, naturally Tsunade would be there, and the two village elders as well.

"Jiraiya you've attended these kinds of meetings before right? What happens during them?"

"Well these aren't typical meetings. The number one goal is to choose someone to send off to the Yamanaka clan leader. It's usually her little lackey that comes to get the person, or we meet at the half way point."

Naruto could only nod. He had a feeling he would have a difficult time keeping his emotions in check during this gathering especially since Konohamaru's death was still weighing heavily on his mind. Jiraiya gently put a hand on to his shoulder.

"Naruto I know that this will be hard for you, but try not to lose your head."

"Yeah." He whispered then looked up when Shizune was making her way over to them.

"Tsunade-sama is ready to begin. You can both go in."

"Alright, thank you Shizune-chan." The older male nodded then led the way. Naruto followed after him. The walk to the meeting room seemed like it would never end. Naruto could feel the nerves in the bottom of his stomach. Jiraiya stopped at the door then turned towards his godson.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They walked through the door to see Tsunade seated at the head of the table with several of the prominent clan leaders as well.

"Jiraiya, Naruto come in and sit." She spoke.

"Naruto-kun?" Shikaku Nara said as he realized that Naruto was indeed there.

"Yeah, hi Shikaku-san."

The Nara's were a well-known family in the village. They were responsible for making medicines and raising deer's. Naruto also happened to be friends with his son Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here son? Are you truly sitting in on this meeting?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"I thought perhaps Tsunade-sama had been joking."

Naruto shook his head.

"No sir it's not a joke. I'm going to take part in this meeting. I hope that no one here objects to that."

Silence took over for a few moments but then a rather large man got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Or course not Naruto-kun." He smiled warmly. "Please sit."

"Thank you Chouza-san."

Jiraiya took his usual seat next to Tsunade and Naruto ended up sitting in the middle of Chouza and Shikaku. The nerves were beginning to swell up inside of him again.

"Okay well now that everyone is here. We can begin the meeting." Tsunade announced to everyone.

"Tsunade-sama I am surprised that you waited so long to hold this meeting." Hiashi Hyuuga let it be known. Hiashi Hyuuga was another prominent clan leader. Naruto had always thought him to be a self-righteous bastard. It didn't help matters that he had such strange pale-colored eyes that seemed to glow with fierce intensity.

"_Jerk_," the blond male thought.

"You are aware that the demoness is the cause of all of this, including the boy's death."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes Hiashi I know."

"Yet you did nothing and look what has happened."

"Listen…" the blonde-haired female started.

"What kind of village leader…." Before another word could escape his lips Naruto immediately came to Tsunade's defense. He would not simply sit and let anyone bad mouth her for any reason. He didn't care who Hiashi Hyuuga was.

"Hey don't you jump down Tsunade-Baa-chan's throat that way. You don't know the kind of pressure that she's under."

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke.

"Baa-chan please I'm only speaking the truth."

"Young man you should hold your tongue around your elders." The Hyuuga leader warned him.

"Yeah I'll respect you when you learn how to respect Tsunade-Baa-chan."

The pale-eyed male crossed his arms across his chest but said no more. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Hm, Naruto I appreciate your support thank you but try not to have any more outbursts okay." She didn't want him to continue losing to his emotions like this, especially when the meeting hadn't really gotten underway yet. Naruto gave a nod and promised himself that he'd try his best to contain himself, for her if any reason at all.

"Alright, well for the record Hiashi I never intended for it to go this far. I am deeply sorry that Konohamaru-kun is no longer with us."

At the mention of the young boy Naruto felt his body tense up. It didn't last long.

"We will grieve and miss him but we are also here for other reasons. The Yamanaka clan leader has made her intentions known. She will not be satisfied until we appeal to her. I'm afraid that is what we must do once again."

Several clan leaders nodded in agreement. Naruto saw that they had obviously gone through this before.

"_So this sacrifice thing is really legit._" He didn't doubt it before now but he certainly had all the proof he needed.

"_It's really going to happen. Someone is going to be chosen today."_

"Tsunade-sama have there been any considerations?" Shikaku asked first.

"No." the blonde-haired leader shook her head. "We haven't come up with any possibilities."

It pained Tsunade to have to even think of doing something like this. She felt that she simply did not have any other choice. She needed to fix the situation before it got any worse.

"_We all know it could get much wors_e." Tsunade thought to herself.

She simply couldn't risk sacrificing her entire village. She certainly wouldn't do such a thing like that. Unfortunately a sacrifice would need to be made. She simply had no idea who would be the choice.

"I…" she began but a knock at the door caught her attention. "Come in."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune stood there waiting at the door.

"Shizune what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Tsunade-sama. It's a bit of a surprise however, Kakashi-san is here. He wishes to be a part of the meeting."

Everyone sitting at the table could not hide the shock from they're faces even if they wanted to. It was simply one of those unexpected moments. Kakashi had always been a reclusive man.

"Hatake Kakashi?" even Hiashi Hyuuga spoke with surprise in his usually stoic tone.

"Hai." Shizune nodded. "I was surprised as well. Tsunade-sama what do you want me to do?"

"You can send him in Shizune. Thank you."

The young woman bowed then went to go retrieve Kakashi. Naruto couldn't believe it either.

"_Kakashi-san why are you here_?" he wondered.

Moments later the tall, silver-haired male entered. He gave a slight nod to Jiraiya as well as one to Naruto. They both acknowledged him.

"Kakashi to what do we owe the visit?"

"Tsunade-sama," he bowed slightly. "I wish to be here for Naruto."

The blue-eyed male looked up into the one eye of Kakashi's that he could see. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"_Kakashi-san,"_

"It is as simple as that Tsunade-sama."

The hazel-eyed woman nodded. "Very well please have a seat."

"I prefer to stand if that's alright."

Kakashi remained standing at a slight distance from the table. Naruto could say that his current action did not surprise him. He was still very much a reclusive individual. Having knowing that made Naruto even more appreciative that he had made such a gesture.

"_Thank you Kakashi-san_."

"Alright now that we've wasted enough time shall we continue with why we're here?" Hiashi commented.

"I wouldn't have exactly put it into those words but we should continue." Chouza agreed.

"Yes of course." The blonde leader agreed. "Up until now we've had no possible candidates. We will offer someone; unfortunately we don't have much choice. Konohamaru-kun is gone and I cannot tolerate the loss of my entire village. So…" she paused with Jiraiya watching her intently. She was after all the woman he loved. He knew the difficulty of this situation for her.

"Tsunade…"

"I have decided that I will offer myself."

Gasps filled the entire room. Naruto was on his feet within an instant.

"Tsunade-sama…."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Baa-chan there is no way. There is no freaking way."

Jiraiya put both of his hands on to the hazel-eyed woman's shoulder.

"Tsunade-hime, I understand but this is not the way to go. The village needs you."

"Do you even have a successor in mind?" Hiashi questioned.

Tsunade shook her head because she hadn't gotten that far. Every leader needed to think of who would take their place in any event of tragedy or otherwise. She however hadn't really given it much thought.

"I'm sure there will be no problem at all in finding a suitable replacement."

"No way baa-chan you are of the strongest leaders we have ever had. No one wants to lose you, especially not me or Jiraiya."

At the mention of his name she immediately looked up at the white-haired male. She was fully aware of hi long time feelings for her.

"The kid's right Tsunade. We will think of something, hell, I'm not getting any younger. I could…"

"No." she cut him off. "Jiraiya I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." She admitted.

"Do you think that I want anything happening to you Tsunade? You know that I don't."

Naruto watched the two of them talking. He had always hoped that they would end up together somehow, and that would not be happening if something were to happen to either one of them. He didn't want two of the most important people in his life to not be alive.

"Then I suppose that we're back to square one." Shikaku spoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to think. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"No, Shikaku-san we won't be back to square one." All eyes were now on the blond male.

"Naruto," Tsunade whispered as she now had an unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll do it. I'll be the sacrifice."


	6. Playing Dirty

Naruto knew in his heart that this was the right thing to do. He didn't want anyone else to have to make this sacrifice. The young man was at peace with the current decision he had made. Tsunade stood up and made her way over to the whisker-marked male. He had expected to be slapped so flinched but what he got instead was a hug from the blonde-haired leader.

"Naruto," She whispered. "I can't let you do this."

He slowly returned her hug.

"Baa-chan I have to."

"No, no you don't." she let him go and looked into his deep, cerulean blue pools. "Naruto you have your whole life ahead of you. I won't allow you to throw your life away."

The white-haired male walked over to his godson then placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"Naruto there is no way that Tsunade or I will let you do this."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I figured that you guys would say something like that, but my mind is made up."

"Naruto it is going to be my decision in the end. As leader I won't allow this."

She didn't wish to sacrifice anyone if she could help it, but this was a special case. Naruto was like family to her. She loved him as if he were truly her grandson.

"Tsunade if the boy wants to…" Hiashi began.

"Quiet," Tsunade all but roared.

Naruto understood why both she and Jiraiya would react this way but didn't they also see how important this was. The demoness was responsible for so much devastation. She seemed to have no regard at all for anyone but herself.

"_She killed my father_," he thought to himself.

Naruto then gave the blonde leader one of his bravest, brightest smiles.

"Baa-chan it's going to be okay. I…"

"Naruto," he heard his name and saw that it was Kakashi. The gray-haired male stood there for a moments trying to gather his words. "Naruto they are right. You do have your whole life ahead of you." He closed his eye then looked at him. "I'll go."

"Kakashi-san, no, I can't ask you to do that. You've suffered enough because of the Yamanaka clan."

Kakashi gave a nod. "So have you, everyone has. I'm not at a stage in my life where I have some great purpose to fulfill, but you are Naruto. You should not have to sacrifice yourself."

"My mind is made up you all just have to accept that. I'm going to go now, baa-chan I guess that you'll get back to me on the details." The blue-eyed male then left the meeting room. The three adults simply exchanged looks with one another.

"He does know that I can't possibly allow him to do this." She said to Jiraiya who in turn gave a nod.

"Yes, but you also know how Naruto is. He won't change his mind about this you and I both know that."

The masked gray-haired man let out a sigh. He felt that perhaps he could try to talk to Naruto alone. He needed to see if he would have any luck.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san I can try talking to Naruto."

A round of surprised looks went around the table. Then again no one in that room had ever expected the presence of Hatake Kakashi in the first place. The hazel-eyed woman didn't care who it was as long as someone tried to get through to the little knucklehead.

"Alright Kakashi," she decided to let him go ahead. "Thank you."

"Hm," he nodded then went after the whisker-faced male.

Naruto had not gone very far. He found said boy sitting underneath a nearby tree with his arms folded across his chest.

"Naruto,"

"Oh Kakashi-san did Baa-chan and Jiraiya ask you to come talk to me."

Kakashi shook his head. "May I sit with you?"

"Oh, uh…" Naruto paused. "Yeah,"

Kakashi soon sat down next to his former master's son.

"I came after you because I wanted to. They are both worried about you though."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "I knew that they would be but I just know that I have to do this."

"Do you want to do this so that you can look at the person responsible for your father's death?"

Naruto blinked several times. He knew that had a lot to do with it. He did want to see the bitch up close. She was the reason why his father was gone and that he hadn't had the chance to have a relationship with him.

"She is to blame Kakashi-san. She is to blame for a lot of things."

He agreed. "Yes, I won't argue with you on that. She has most definitely wreaked a lot of havoc but Naruto think about it. What will your death prove? Will it end with you? No, the truth is Ino and Clan Yamanaka will continue on. What's the point of sacrificing yourself when you're young and have an entire life to lead? I will go in your place."

Sure he hadn't known the gray-haired male long but for some reason he didn't want anything bad happening to Kakashi either. If anyone had suffered because of the Yamanaka Clan it was certainly him. He had lost both of his closest friends, witnessed the both of them die, and nearly lost his own life in the process.

"Kakashi-san you've suffered enough."

"Perhaps, maybe I deserve one more chance to see her, to get the chance to actually face her up close and attempt to avenge my friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to the masked man. Was that what he truly wanted? Did he want the chance to fight the demoness even though he would surely eventually fall? Just like previous others and just like his own father had.

"Is that what you want?"

"It would be futile but perhaps I can get some closure before I die."

"Kakashi-san I am sorry for everything that you have been through, but please respect my decision."

The two looked at one another for a moment.

"There is nothing that I can do to persuade you?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "My mind is already made up. I want to be the one."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He saw his former master right now looking at him and it wasn't simply because Naruto looked so much like Minato. The former leader shared his strength and resolve.

"You are very much like Minato-sama."

"Huh,"

Kakashi nodded. "It's true, you are. He would be very proud. Alright then I'll have to respect your choice even if I don't agree with it."

"Thank you Kakashi-san, now if we can just get baa-chan and Jiraiya to agree." That of course would be easier said than done.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba-kun," the blonde leader spoke and in an instant the brown-haired male was at her side.

"Hai," he grunted. "What is it Ino-sama?"

"Has a decision been made? Can I meet my gift today?"

He gulped because he could hear the anticipation in his mistress's voice. She was very excited for this he could tell as if it weren't already obvious enough.

"Ino-sama," he began.

A frown spread across her face almost instantly. She knew in a matter of moments she would not be pleased.

"Kiba," she said with a dark tone. "Its bad news isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

She flung him across the room and he landed against the wall instantly leaving a dent.

"Ino-sama,"

"Silence, tell me right now what the fuck is going on? Tell me that I didn't get freshened up and in good clothing for no reason."

He gulped again for he really hated it when she was pissed and this was nothing compared to how much worse it could get.

"You do look and smell wonderfully Ino-sama, like usual."

"Asshole," she barked. "I don't want your fucking flattery. I just want for you to tell me what you know."

He gave a slow nod because if he withheld information much longer it would only serve to piss her off that much more. It was the absolute last thing that the brown-haired servant wanted.

"From what I know the meeting is at a standstill."

"There is no final decision then." She spoke in deathly quiet tone.

He tried to breathe but found that he really couldn't at the moment.

"H-Hai," he soon found his words.

She closed her eyes with her fist clenched rather tightly. Her silence was what worried him more than anything.

"Uh…"

"This is no good, no good at all. I don't like this Kiba."

Boy did he know it. He literally felt the rage rolling off of her and filling up the entire room. She began to walk off.

"Ino-sama," he whispered.

"Must I do everything by myself?"

She hadn't actually made a personal visit to they're village in a long time. Perhaps she needed to if it meant it would speed up the process. Kiba got to his feet.

"Ino-sama you're going?"

She looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Why is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No, I mean you can do as you please. I just thought you would wait for more news."

She lightly tapped her claws against her shoulder.

"I have been waiting, very patiently I might add. I don't feel like I should wait any longer."

His mistress seemed intent on going to the village. He knew once her mind was made up it was just so.

"True," he agreed. "Ino-sama, think about it though don't let those humans upset you to the point of this. You shouldn't have to lift a hand. Let them come to you on hands and knees."

She was quiet while processing his words. She had to admit she liked the idea of them literally on their hands and knees but also couldn't help but wonder what Kiba's whole point had been.

"Kiba-kun," she spoke in a highly sweet tone of voice.

"Uh, yes Ino-sama."

"I don't quite understand what's happening here, but…" she then sat back down at her throne. "Kindly shut the fuck up." She closed her eyes.

He simply smiled for he was grateful that he managed to calm her down some.

"Ino-sama, anything you wish."

* * *

Naruto was alone at home for hours. He wasn't really surprised that Jiraiya hadn't returned yet.

"I bet he's with Baa-chan and they're still trying to figure out a way to make me change my mind." He was completely positive that was what was going on. A frustrated sigh escaped the young man. He was an adult and he just wanted them to be able to respect his wishes and what he wanted to do. Yet, they were his family so naturally he understood the upset.

"I don't blame them for being upset."

A knock at his door however brought him out of his thoughts. A wave of surprise washed over his face but he got up to go answer and see whoever it was. He looked to see a pink-haired female with bright green orbs.

"Sakura-chan,"

He hadn't expected to be face to face with the pink-haired young woman that he had known since his youth. The young woman smiled warmly for him.

"Hi, Naruto is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yeah, sure come in. What brings you here? Is everything okay?"

She just gave a sad sort of smile. She was the one that should be asking him that question. Although she knew that everything was far from okay.

"I should be asking you that Naruto."

The young man blinked. He didn't quite like where this was going. He had a feeling that he knew exactly why Sakura had shown up here. This was certainly not some ordinary visit out of the clear blue.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered.

"Naruto is it true." She decided to get straight to the point and not waste time. She didn't doubt Tsunade-sama's words but she just needed to hear it from him.

A small smile covered his face. "Ah, Baa-chan told you then." He looked down.

She looked down as well as the two of them avoided each other's gaze. He gripped his fist slightly.

"She sent you here too?"

As if he really needed to ask. It was all too clear that Tsunade and possibly Jiraiya had talked Sakura into coming over to see him. So she was they're big plan to convince him not to go through with his own. He had to admit it made a lot of sense.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san are worried. I am too." She admitted.

He looked up into her emerald orbs. She did look like she was probably going to start crying at any time now.

"They shouldn't have talked you into it."

She heard some bitterness in his voice.

"Naruto even if she hadn't asked I would have come anyway. Do you realize what you want to do here? Naruto, please re-think this. It's crazy."

Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura-chan I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"I just want to know why Naruto," her voice cracking slightly. "You can't be okay with doing something so drastic."

He really wished that Tsunade hadn't thrown Sakura into any of this. He would have preferred that she now know. He wanted to avoid a conversation like this with the green-eyed female. Not that he thought he would be able to leave the village without having at least said goodbye to her. But he would have told her some other story like he just wanted to venture out on his own and experience life. He would have calmly said his goodbyes to his friends and left without ever seeing them again.

"It has to be done."

"I know," she whispered. "Does it have to be you? Naruto I…." she looked away for a second then turned back to face him. "I don't want you to do this."

"Sakura," he spoke in a thoughtful tone. "I have to do this. I know you, Baa-chan, and Jiraiya don't want me to do this but it's just something I know that I have to do. My mine is made up and I'm not going to change it."

She hated that it was coming down to this. She always knew how stubborn Naruto could be about what he wanted to do.

"Naruto," she raised her voice. "You're being selfish. Think about all the people who will hurt if you sacrifice yourself. What about us? We need you…" she paused then closed her eyes. "I need you."

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat alone waiting now for any news or sign that Sakura had gotten through to the young man. Tsunade knew that Naruto would most likely be upset by what she had done and would say she was "_playing dirty"_. She closed her eyes and sipped at the tea that Shizune had made for them.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya whispered. "Were you certain about telling Sakura-chan?"

Jiraiya had his doubts and asked Tsunade earlier to reconsider telling the green-eyed female about any of this. He did understand her logic behind it. But also it was bound to have some sort of consequences.

"He cares for her you know he does. Naruto would at least listen to what she has to say."

"Sure, but you know he's going to hate that you're doing this."

"I know." She agreed completely. "If it keeps him alive then he can hate me all he wants. But as long as he's still being his goofball self and I can see him grow up and be the village leader one day then its fine."

The white-haired male gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I understand."

Naruto didn't expect to ever hear words like that coming from the pink-haired female. He would be lying if he said he hadn't always wanted to have her say that to him, only of course not in a situation like this.

"You don't have to say that because you're scared Sakura-chan. It's okay."

She shook her head then launched herself into his arms which surprised the young man. He stood still for some time before slowly placing an arm around her.

"Naruto," she was now in tears. "I'm not lying to you. I really don't want you to do this so please don't."

He hated that she sounded so sad right now. He didn't want any of this. Why couldn't he just went on ahead with his plan and not have to hurt so many people who cared about him.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry."

She blinked allowing more tears to freely drip down her eyes. She knew what this meant. He wasn't going to back out of his decision. She let him go then looked into his eyes with a sad smile.

"You aren't going to reconsider are you?" she asked although she knew the answer.

"No." he spoke. "I'm not."

She slowly let him go. "Fine," she spoke with anger in her voice. "You're a jerk Uzumaki Naruto. I don't even want to look at you right now."

She then ran off leaving Naruto alone once more. He knew for sure how he had just hurt the pink-haired female. He really hadn't wanted to but it was too late now. His mind was already made up and not even she could stop it.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan,"

The green-eyed female ran from the blond boy's house at full speed. She couldn't dare look back. All she wanted to do was get as far away as possible. She wished to be able to do something to change Naruto's mind about his absolutely crazy idea. Didn't he care at all about what he was going to do here? How it would affect so many who really cared about him. Sakura paused then fell to her knees in front of a tree.

"_He must know what this will do to everyone_."

She knew deep down that Naruto had to realize he was hurting all of them. She stopped though as she allowed herself to think more about it from Naruto's point of view. He was the type of guy that would sacrifice all for those he cared about. She knew that about him from a young age.

"_This has got to be so hard for him._"

Also she knew that if he hadn't believed this to be the absolute right thing he wouldn't have suggested. The young woman just knew that she couldn't really be so angry with him. She was angry with the situation than anything else.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry_."

She returned to Tsunade who took one look at the young woman and automatically knew that she had been unsuccessful. The look on her face had given it all away.

"He refused to listen."

"Tsunade-sama, he won't change his mind for anyone. We all know how Naruto is."

"I know." She agreed. "Jiraiya bring him here please. I wish to talk to him."

"Alright," he agreed then left Tsunade alone with the green-eyed female. Sakura avoided eye contact with the blonde-haired leader. She felt like such a failure right now.

"Sakura it's okay." Tsunade said to her.

"Tsunade-sama, forgive me I wasn't strong enough to get through to Naruto."

Tsunade had hoped that perhaps Sakura would have been able to at least get somewhere with him. She wasn't surprised to find that she hadn't.

"I hoped he would have listened to you, but this is Naruto we're talking about."

She nodded. "Yeah he's so stubborn."

"Yes that is certainly true."

"Tsunade-sama, we're going to lose him aren't we."

"I can only give it one more attempt. The truth of the matter is someone has to do this, as much as I hate to admit it. I rather not have to sacrifice anyone, especially not Naruto."

Sakura honestly couldn't imagine life without the blond knucklehead. She didn't think she could go through her days without knowing that he was still there. If he did this then she would never get the chance to see him again. He'd be gone. There would no familiar smile adorned on his whisker-marked face. There would no longer be those encouraging words he'd always offer to anyone who needed it. He was a person who's presence that could not go unnoticed.

"I can't be here right now Tsunade-sama. I don't think I can look at him especially after how I yelled at him."

Tsunade nodded. "I honestly want to talk to him alone anyway."

"I thought so. I'll go Tsunade-sama and good luck."

"Thank you Sakura."

She left leaving the village leader alone. She dreaded this upcoming conversation, but it was something that she needed to do. She had to give at least one more shot when it came to this matter. She didn't want him to sacrifice his life.

"_That goddamn Clan Yamanaka_!" She thought slamming her fist into the table.

Jiraiya found his godson sitting in front of their home with a small knife in his hand as he carved at a piece of wood. It had been a hobby of his from time to time.

"Hey it's about time you got back. I was wondering if I was going to have to eat alone."

"Naruto,"

"Did you and Baa-chan have a nice chat about what to do with me? I hope it brought you two closer together at least." He smiled for his godfather but Jiraiya saw right through it.

"You don't have to pretend with me Naruto. It's just us here. I raised you I know you better than anyone else."

Naruto gave a nod. This was the man who raised him from a baby. He was in father in many ways and did in fact know him better than anyone. They were and always would be family.

"I know that she sent Sakura-chan here."

"That she did."

"It was a dirty move Jiraiya. You guys know how I've always felt about her."

It was the reason why the hazel-eyed woman sent Sakura over because she knew his feelings for the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah, I told her that she should reconsider. I knew you would be upset by it."

"She shouldn't have to be in the middle of this. I've already made my decision and no one, not even Sakura-chan can make me change it."

He nodded. Jiraiya hadn't expected anything less.

"Can you blame her? Tsunade loves you Naruto, so many people care about you. It's not like people wouldn't notice something is wrong with you suddenly gone."

"You guys could have just told them I left the village to find make a life for myself somewhere else. I'd rather have you say anything instead of putting Sakura-chan through any of that."

"Naruto," he whispered. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay with what you want to do. I think you're absolutely crazy."

Silence followed for a moment. Naruto decided to let his godfather say whatever he wanted to say to him. He had a right to be upset with the young man for his decision especially since he had raised him and was his family.

"I will however respect your choice. I won't stand in your way Naruto."

Naruto stood and smiled in a grateful way. "Thank you Jiraiya."

"Dinner is going to have to wait though. Tsunade wants to see you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I thought she might. Well, let's go we don't want to keep Baa-chan waiting do we."

The walk to see Tsunade was eerily quiet between the two of them. Naruto honestly hadn't been looking to this conversation with the blonde leader who he had respected and saw as a grandmother. He knew she would do everything she could to convince him to change his mind. He didn't want to hurt the hazel-eyed woman. He didn't want to hurt anyone but didn't see how he could really avoid it.

"_I just hope Baa-chan and everyone will be able to forgive me one day."_

Jiraiya decided that he needed to let the two of them do this alone. It would no doubt be a difficult conversation for both parties involved.

"Okay well this is as far as I go kid." He spoke then gave his godson a smile as best as he could. "Try to understand where Tsunade is coming from."

He nodded. "Jiraiya trust me I do get it. I hear all of you and I get it."

"Alright, then I'll see you at home later. Good luck Naruto."

"Thank you."

He waited until Jiraiya was completely gone before he decided to knock on the door. He could feel nerves swelling up inside of him. The conversation he was about to have with Tsunade weighing heavily on his mind.

"_I guess it will be too much to hope for if she decided to forget this."_

He knew that wouldn't be happening though. One way or another they would have the chance at a conversation. He just hoped by the end of it she would agree to let him do this.

"Come in." he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

He swallowed hard then took a deep breath. He tried to mentally prepare himself but he knew it would not help. It would be best to just go ahead and face what he needed to face. He saw Tsunade sitting at her desk with her hands folded underneath her chin. She looked so serious already.

"Naruto I'm glad you came. Jiraiya wished to give us privacy, then." She stated although she already knew that was the case.

"Yeah he wanted us to talk alone."

"Right," she nodded. "Will you sit?"

He agreed to sit down across from the table. They didn't talk for a few minutes Naruto didn't really know how to begin here and felt that Tsunade should have the first words. She was the village leader after all and he respected her.

"Naruto," she soon began. "I don't want to fight with you here. Let's just talk like rational adults."

He wanted to laugh almost because he knew the temper that Tsunade had. Several times she had beaten the hell out of both him and Jiraiya over the years. Once you ticked her off that temple flared.

"Baa-chan, can we do that without you threatening my life."

She gave a smile. "I won't hurt you."

"_That's debatable_." He thought. "Okay Baa-chan I know this won't be easy for you either. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to hurt you here."

"I know. I'm not angry at you Naruto. I just hate this whole goddamn situation. It frustrates me to no end that I have to make a decision like this. No one should have to sacrifice themselves."

"I agree but like you said it won't stop until she gets what she wants. We lost Konohamaru already I don't want to imagine what else she would do."

Who knew what that evil demoness would do if pushed to it. She hadn't even killed Konohamaru but was directly responsible for his death.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" She decided to straight out ask him.

He gave her one of his goofy grins. "Maybe I want to see her face close up. No one has right? I can be the first to look upon the leader of Clan Yamanaka. Perhaps she is pretty and I'll die from her looks rather than her claws."

She instantly frowned and banged the table which startled him slightly.

"Now is not the time for jokes like that."

He gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm sorry Baa-chan. I don't know what else to tell you other than I feel that this is the right thing to do. I just have to go and see her. I deserve to see the woman who is responsible for taking so much from everyone."

"You want to see the woman who took Minato away."

He couldn't lie to her. It was a definite part of the reason why he had suggested he go. What other chance would he get to see the Clan leader up close? At least he could say that he did get to see her face even if he was to die after it was all over. He wanted to have words with her.

"I want to speak to her."

"_She won't give you the chance to speak_."

She doubted Naruto would have the chance to utter many words to the leader. The thought of him dying at her hands didn't sit well with her. It made her literally ill to her stomach. She closed her eyes.

"Baa-chan,"

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I know that you want vengeance. It's completely understandable that you would want it. I just want you to realize that your efforts would be in vain. She wouldn't allow you the chance to say anything to her. You'll be lucky if she doesn't finish you instantly. Naruto," her voice raised slightly. "You will die! You do realize this."

"Baa-chan, I…"

He knew this of course. It was the whole point of being a sacrifice right? To risk his entire life for his village so that sometime of peace could be spared.

"You're death won't mean anything. She will continue on to do as she pleases when she pleases. I don't want for you to throw your life away so carelessly. I want for you to grow older, have a family of your own, and become the village leader yourself one day!" She shouted.

He hung his head down low with his fist gripped deadly tight. It took some time but he looked up to meet the older woman's intense gaze.

"I know, goddamn it I know. I know that I will die. She will eventually take my life just like she did to god knows how many others, like she did with my father. I am already aware that she will continue to live on and the cycle will continue. Baa-chan, I don't care. This is what I need to do. I'm going to do this with or without your permission. I just need for you to understand!" he raised his own voice.

Tsunade had tears flowing down her hazel orbs but her face looked so still. In an instant she was on her feet and in front of the blond boy. He closed his eyes expecting to be plummeted into the ground or knocked unconscious. He expected some form of physical damage.

"Naruto," she whispered and captured him in the most loving embrace he had ever felt in his life. He stood there frozen.

"It would absolutely break my heart to lose you. You are a part of my family you know that," she told him. "I don't like this. I don't like this not one single bit."

"I know Baa-chan," he spoke in a soft tone and returned her hug.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore though. I know you've made up your mind and I won't be able to change it. Sakura tried too and look where it ended. I know you hated that I did that but it was worth a try. I have to respect that you are an adult and you are allowed to make your own choices even if I hate them."

The hazel-eyed woman let him go.

"You will let me do this."

After some time she gave a nod of confirmation.

"We aren't just going to hand you over to that crazed, demonic bitch. There are some details that need to be worked out first but I will respect your decision. I have to."

He appreciated that so much more than anything else in the world at that moment. He knew how absolutely difficult this was for her.

"Thank you Baa-chan,"

She gave a smile. "You aren't welcome." She put her hand to his spiky head. "We won't fight though. I'm going to make sure the remainder of your time spent here is peaceful. Nothing but good memories got that."

"Hai," he nodded.

"Okay now go home Jiraiya is no doubt waiting for you."

* * *

"Are you certain?" a male's voice was heard in the grand hall.

"Hai, Kiba-sama," the servant nodded and got to his feet.

The brown-haired male sighed then smiled wide. At least it was good news for his mistress. He would be able to breathe easy tonight. He did need to make sure it was completely accurate information though. He couldn't go to Ino with anything other than legitimacy or suffer the consequences.

"You aren't fucking around with me are you? I don't have time for any bullshit you know."

"Of course Kiba-sama I assure you my information is completely legit. I'm sure those humans will be in touch within a few days at most."

"Fine, you've done well. Get out of here."

In a flash the servant disappeared and left the brown-haired male alone in the hall.

"Ino-sama shall be pleased."

"What, pray tell will I be most pleased about?"

"Shit," he swore as he heard his mistress's voice. She was currently walking into the hall with two male servants following behind her. One carried a bowl of fruit in hand and the other with a variety of lotions and oils.

"Ah, Ino-sama are you about to have a massage?"

As if it weren't clear enough already that was exactly what she had intended to do. She rolled her eyes.

"No Kiba I'm going to eat these lotions and oils and throw the fruits at you and those two." She pointed to the male servants behind her. "No shit I'm about to have a message. I need it. I'm too tense as it is. You two set up." She pointed to them.

"Hai." They both nodded in unison. "Right away Ino-sama."

She sat down at her throne. "Kiba, what were you going on about earlier?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Don't go stupid on me now. I heard you before I came in. What do you have to say?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "Ino-sama I have good news for you. The decision has been made. They know who they will offer to you."

She sighed happily and sunk back into her throne. "Yes, well then that is good news. I'm pleased Kiba-kun. I take it that arrangements will be made shortly."

"Yeah I'm sure they will get to us with details. But at least you know that its set."

"Yes," she nodded. "Kiba-kun come here." She said in a seductive manner that caused the brown-haired male to turn red.

Instantly he was at her side. She gently caressed his cheek with that soft touch of hers. He let out a slight moan he always preferred her gentle touch rather than when she was throwing him around. He was grateful though because she didn't abuse him in the way he had seen her often abuse the others. Of course that was because he had literally been with her since her birth. He was and would always be completely devoted and loyal to the platinum-blonde just as his mother had been to her father Inoichi.

"_I am Ino-sama's most loyal. She'd never be as cruel to me as the others."_

She would probably never flat out say it but he knew deep down that she cared about him on some level. If it were just even a little bit she cared. The Inuzuka's were bounded to their master or mistress for centuries. It was a tradition that would continue on forever. She lightly pressed her lips to his forehead in which he felt himself get instantly hot.

"Kiba-kun," she spoke in that hard to resist sexy tone of voice.

"H-Hai…" he stuttered out.

"I am so proud of you. You've done well."

This is what he lived for to please his mistress. As long as she was happy then nothing else really mattered. Maybe one day she would tell him that she cared for him. It would be a lot to hope for but maybe one day, she would be kind enough to say those words. For now he would settle for the fact that she treated him better than a lot of others. She stroked his cheek slowly and gently.

"_Ino-sama you're touch it's…."_

'Now then since that is settled I know I can trust you to keep me posted on the details. Kiba-kun, will you give me my massage now?"

As if he would say no to her and miss the chance to touch her in an intimate way he didn't think so. In an instant he was on his feet grinning almost madly.

"My hands are at your command Ino-sama."

She couldn't help but smile then pulled his face down to her mouth. "Everything you are is at my command, got it?"

The look in her eyes was so incredibly hot. She really was the epitome of sexiness to him. A lot of demons had thought so. Ino had never had a problem at all acquiring the attentions of others. The woman did ooze sex appeal without even having to say anything sometimes. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hai Ino-sama," he nodded.

"Good now get to work my body needs the attention." She took off her robe and it instantly dropped to the ground leaving Kiba with eyes wide open and a thin trail of blood dripping down his nose.


	7. In 48 Hours

**A/N: Well holy shit I was not expecting so many reviews for that last chapter, nope not at all. Wow, and I apologize ahead of time for Naruto and Ino not meeting yet again in this chapter either. I really wanted them to actually meet in this one but as I got towards the end it kind of felt as if I would be cramming it all in for the chapter and I didn't want to do that. So yea definitely next chapter they will finally get to meet face to face, so hang with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto and his godfather had not spoken much in the days that passed Tsunade had ultimately decided to let the young man go through with being the sacrifice. He understood that Jiraiya had his reasons for keeping his distance. In fact he was glad that the white-haired male wasn't trying any last minute tricks to get him to change his mind. He knew Jiraiya did not accept his wish because he had made it clear but at least he had respect enough to not try to force him into abandoning his decision.

"_I know this can't be easy for you Jiraiya. I understand_." He thought.

The white-haired male left earlier that day and still had not returned. Naruto had been told by Tsunade that he had 4 days before the transfer would be made. He'd much rather spend his last remaining moments with the people he loved on good terms. He didn't want anyone's memories to be of bad thoughts or feelings.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The blond male sat with the hazel-eyed leader as she had requested his presence. He knew it could only be about one thing. Arrangements must have been made that he needed to be aware of._

"_In four days you will be escorted to the meeting spot and taken across the waters by that henchman of hers."_

_Naruto remembered the brown-haired male with the red markings on his face. As if he could ever forget that jerk._

"_I have four days huh?"_

"_Yes," Tsunade nodded. "We will meet at the halfway point by the waters where he will be waiting. From there…" she stopped because she didn't wish to give it more words, although they both knew what would ultimately happen. "You will be taken over to Ino."_

"_Taken to Ino to where she will eventually kill me." Naruto thought._

_Tsunade closed her eyes at the many thoughts plaguing her mind. She saw Naruto dying at the hands of the Yamanaka leader, his body on the ground, within the last remaining moments of his life being drained from him. She swallowed for it was not an image that she wanted to think about._

"_Naruto," her mind screamed out at the various images plaguing her mind._

"_Baa-chan," he spoke after some time because her silence started to worry him. Quickly hazel orbs once again opened._

"_Hm,"_

"_Are you alright?"_

_She was far from alright; nothing about any of this was alright. She was currently preparing herself to do a task that she knew deep down in her heart she'd never be ready for. How could she possibly say goodbye to Naruto for good? _

"_I'm fine." She gave a nod although they both knew it was untrue._

"_I…"_

"_Anyway," She cut him off. "That is virtually the gist of things."_

"_Alright," the blond rose to his feet. "So is that all, can I go?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Okay. I'll see you soon baa-chan."_

_She watched as the young man the exited her office and she felt a single tear slowly drip down her eye._

"_Naruto,"_

* * *

Jiraiya sat near one of his favorite lakes to fish at. He often came here to clear his mind and think. He had been spending a lot of time here lately in light of the current situation with his godson. He absolutely hated what Naruto wanted to do. He did understand it to a certain extent because it was exactly what Minato would and had done. Naruto was very much his father's son. The older male folded his arms across his chest and let out a defeated sigh.

"Minato-kun, you entrusted Naruto's life to me. I feel like I let you down in more ways than one."

A hand went on to his shoulders. He turned to see the hazel-eyed woman herself.

"Tsunade," he whispered.

She simply gave him a kind smile.

"You know that's not true at all Jiraiya. Minato-kun chose well when he asked you to be Naruto's godfather. He would never blame you for this."

Jiraiya appreciated her words more than anything. He turned back to look at the water.

"Who's guarding your post?" He teased lightly.

The blonde female just sat down besides one of her oldest and dearest friends. It was more important to be here with him and that they were there for each other at a time like this. Naruto meant the world to the both of them.

"I left my office in capable hands."

"Ah," he nodded.

There was some silence for a while as both of them tried thinking of some ways to begin the conversation. They both hated what had become of things and no doubt both were wishing that somehow things would turn out differently.

"It's not your fault." They both said at the same exact time.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to look at one another. It was amazing the bond that they had with one another. In order to be able to say exactly what the other had been thinking, but they had known one another since childhood. It was also no secret that he had loved the blonde-haired female for as long as he could remember.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade began. "I don't like this anymore than you do. It kills me that Naruto wants to go through with this crazy idea."

This basic suicide mission was indeed a crazy idea.

"Tsunade this is Naruto we're discussing. He isn't the type that won't stand up for what he believes in. He is a strong willed person."

The village leader nodded in agreement.

"Just the same…" she paused then looked at the white-haired male. "I know it isn't easy for you. You have raised him since he was small."

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "I love that boy more than anything else Tsunade. I don't want to see him throw his life away like this. I just…" he gripped his fist. "I can't stand this." he slammed his fist in his other hand then looked down with tears beginning to fall down his eyes. Tsunade quickly reached over to wrap her arms around him.

"I know." She spoke. "I understand Jiraiya."

He sighed before enclosing the space between them by placing an arm around her waist.

"I know that you know. You understand more than anyone else."

He then pulled away from her with a sad but small smile on his face.

"We are losing our boy aren't we?"

She almost couldn't bring herself to voice the words but soon was able to nod in confirmation. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Some knocking at his front door alarmed the blond male out of his thoughts. He rose to his feet and then opened the door.

"_Slam_," a fist went flying to his face. The impact had been so great he went flying to the ground.

"Goddamn it." he shouted while grabbing his bruising cheek. He opened an eye to see his friends Chouji Akimichi and standing behind him had been Shikamaru Nara, the sons of Chouza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara respectively. The three had grown up together from the time they were small. Chouji had never been a particularly violent boy; sure the only times Naruto had seen him upset and in a rage was when the plump young man was teased about his weight. This behavior however was completely new to Naruto.

"Chouji," he began with his hand still on his face. "What the hell?"

His face was very red and full of anger. "Me, no Naruto the question is what the hell are you thinking?"

Naruto knew of course what all of this had been about. Shikamaru and Chouji most likely found from Sakura. Before Naruto could respond Shikamaru simply shook his head.

"Cho, I told you not to hit him. Naruto are you alright?" he reached out his hand to the blond boy to help him up.

"_Thank god for Shika. He is the only level-headed one when everyone else is flying off the handle_."

"Thanks," Naruto gave a nod and was soon on his feet.

Chouji seemed less red in the face and appeared to be calming down.

"I'm sorry." the light-brown haired male apologized to him.

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly. "You never lose your cool like this Cho. So I know that you must be really upset."

"I' am too." Shika spoke in his usual tone of voice. "Still that's no reason for assault, am I right Cho?"

Chouji looked over to the male with the pony-tail and eventually gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Naruto." the boy apologized again. "But, it's just…" he stopped. "Naruto this is crazy. This thing you want to do is beyond nuts."

"_This thing,"_ Naruto wondered.

"Naruto what are you thinking!" said boy looked down at the ground then back up to his friends.

"So I'm guessing Sakura-chan told you."

Both boys nodded in confirmation.

"She was really upset Naruto. She was crying."

He froze for a few moments because that knowledge had hurt him. He hated whenever the pink-haired female was upset. He certainly did not want her crying over his situation.

"Baa-chan shouldn't have gotten her involved in the first place."

"Can you blame her Naruto?" Shikamaru said. "We're all worried about you. You know that no one wants you to become a sacrifice."

Naruto had been completely aware of that. He understood the many lives he would be affecting with the decision he had come to. He didn't like that he had to hurt so many people, yet at the same time every voice in his head had been screaming at him to stick to this. His heart was also something that he could never ignore.

"Guys I know believe me. Do you think I really want to hurt any of you?"

"No," Chouji whispered thoughtfully. "We know that Naruto. It's just, you're our best friend. We can't go on pretending that everything is fine and normal once…" he paused again because he really didn't want to give it words.

The thought of losing their best friend as a sacrifice didn't set well with either one of them. Naruto had been such an important person to not only them but so many others as well. Naruto gave a smile.

"I know,"

"Are you really sure about this?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't expect for you guys to understand but it's what I need to do."

They said nothing because they didn't understand. They honestly didn't think that they would ever begin to start understanding.

"When…" Chouji said in a cracked voice. "When do you go?"

"I have about two more days."

A wave of silence filled the room neither boy realized that it was going to be soon. In two more days they would never see Naruto again. They wouldn't be able to hang out, go fishing, and talk to one another anymore. There wouldn't be a friendly smile to cheer them up when they were down, or a familiar laugh, or an old corny joke to get through a particular bad time. Shikamaru sighed then closed his dull, lazy hazel orbs. He re-opened them to give the whisker-marked male a brave smile.

"Two more days,"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Then we'd better not waste them."

Naruto gave a nod. "No, we definitely shouldn't."

* * *

Tsunade had yet to let the white-haired male go. Jiraiya wished in the back of his mind that this moment would possibly last forever and he wouldn't have to let her go. He had always wanted such a moment like this with the hazel-eyed female. She was truly the only woman he had ever loved, despite his overly perverted tendencies and antics. Tsunade had certainly been his one and only love.

"_If only…"_ he thought but soon let her go.

"Come on," Tsunade gave a smile. "We can't go falling apart on him now. He needs us more than ever to be strong for him."

Jiraiya was completely aware of that because in two days they would lose him for good. Now would not be an ideal time to break down even though they both wanted to.

"I understand why he's doing this. I get his reasons, but…" Jiraiya paused.

"I know it's not something that either one of us can just accept."

"We're going to have to eventually I suppose."

"_Like hell,"_ The blonde thought while gripping her first. She'd never accept losing Naruto, especially not as a sacrifice.

"I still wish he'd let someone else go on, but I knew he wouldn't. There wasn't any point in trying to talk him out of it either." Jiraiya told her.

She had been fully aware of that. She hadn't expected for Naruto to change his mind either even if somehow Sakura was involved.

"If I could fix it so he didn't feel like he had to go through with this I would, but I know that I cant. So the only thing we can do is make sure his last few days here are the best possible ones for him."

Jiraiya nodded because he had no intention of making Naruto's last few days in the village anything but good for him.

"We will, we'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Two more days." The platinum-blonde demoness whispered to herself as she twirled a dagger around in her hand. She was looking forward to the arrival of her gift. These two days couldn't possibly pass by fast enough as far as she was concerned.

"Kiba-kun," she called out for her brown-haired henchman and in an instant he was naturally at her side.

"Yes," he nodded. "What's wrong Ino-sama?"

"It is in two more days, correct?"

He gave a firm nod. "Yes, it's going to be in two more days' mistress."

A smile appeared on her face because everything seemed to be going so well. In a few days she would have what she wanted and naturally what she deserved for being so patient with everything. In her opinion she had certainly been more than generous. She sighed to herself then placed her hand to the side of her face.

"Do you know if it's a male or a female?"

Not that in particularly mattered as long as the gift satisfied her. Kiba however didn't know the sex of the sacrifice he only knew that they would be meeting at the usual place.

"No, Ino-sama I don't know, um does it matter?"

She shook her head. "Of course not I could honestly care less. I'm just hoping it will be worth the wait, because…." She narrowed her eyes. "Kiba-kun I don't believe that I will take it well."

He nodded because he knew there would certainly be some hell to pay. She wouldn't be accepting if she turned out unsatisfied.

"I won't forgive it." she gripped her fist.

Kiba felt the tension in the room as her demeanor seemed to darken instantly.

"Ino-sama," he whispered then put his hands on to her shoulders. She was so tense. "Please you must relax. You're worrying for nothing. It's going to be okay. You know that they wouldn't disappoint you."

She found herself beginning to relax greatly after hearing his words.

"Hai," she agreed. "They certainly would not. Well there is much to be done to prepare for my guest, two days?" she asked again.

"Hai," he nodded. "There are only two more days, Ino-sama."

* * *

Jiraiya returned home to an empty house. He assumed Naruto was probably out with his friends because if not all many of them had to be aware of the situation. He sighed to himself because he really did need to talk with him. Then he also didn't blame Naruto if he had been avoiding him too since they really hadn't spoken to each other much in the last few days. They had both taken to avoiding one another. Things were rather tense in the house but that didn't mean Jiraiya didn't love his godson or want to talk to him. They would need to anyway because before he knew it there would be no more chances for conversations.

He didn't want to wake up to an empty house every morning without Naruto. He couldn't imagine not seeing that goofy grin on his face or teasing him about some matter or another. His life would never be the same without Naruto.

"How will I continue on without you kid? You're just too important for me to let go."

Jiraiya wasn't sure he had the strength to do what Naruto was unintentionally asking him to do. He passed by Naruto's room to see it was empty he sighed knowing that this would soon be his reality. He would wake up every day and walk by without seeing his godson sitting there.

"Naruto, when you get back we'll talk."

The whisker-marked male left from spending time with Chouji and Shikamaru. He was now on his way to his own favorite spot by the lake. He needed to just have the time alone before heading back home to face Jiraiya. He knew there would be no avoiding the conversation much longer because in two days it would all be over.

"Two days," he whispered to himself.

The closer he walked towards the lake he noticed a familiar head of gray hair.

"Oh, Kakashi-san,"

The masked man turned when he head Naruto's voice. He closed his eye and gave a small smile. He had planned to visit with the blond male before time ran out since he had learned that Naruto only had two more days before the time came for him to leave.

"Naruto, hello, I wasn't expecting to have run into you but I' am glad to see you."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He did want to see the gray-haired male one more time before going to Clan Yamanaka.

"It's good to see you too Kakashi-san. Can I sit?"

"Sure, I was planning to go fishing but you're company is much appreciated."

The blue-eyed male sat down next to his father's former apprentice. He realized there wouldn't be another chance for him to talk with the man who had learned from his father.

"Kakashi-san, will you tell me about the time you spent as my father's apprentice."

Kakashi remembered that he had indeed promised he would tell Naruto more about Minato. He knew Naruto had to want to know at least something about the former village leader, since he did not have the chance to get to know his father. He had been so young when his father died, or rather when his father had been taken away from not only him but the entire village.

"It was truly an honor to be able to learn from Minato-sama. He took on myself, Rin, and Obito as his apprentices. A lot of the children our age we're jealous because everyone wanted to learn from him. We felt like the luckiest children in the village."

Naruto just listened quietly as Kakashi told him more. He seemed to have had a lot of fun with his two best friends Obito and Rin.

"You really miss them?"

Kakashi gave a nod. "Hai, I do. I think about them every day. I would give anything to have them both alive and well."

"They made the ultimate sacrifice Kakashi-san, and if it weren't for Obito you wouldn't be here, and then I wouldn't have ever met you."

However unfortunate the circumstances were Naruto was grateful for having had met the reclusive gray-haired male. It was only sad that they wouldn't get the chance to really get to know one another.

"I' am glad that we had the chance to meet as well Naruto. I see so much of Minato-sama when I look at you. He was very excited when he learned of your existence."

Naruto blinked. "R-Really,"

"Yes,"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were waiting for their former master at their old training grounds. He had said that he had some important news he wanted to share with the three of them._

"_I wonder what Minato-sama wants to talk to us about." Rin asked out loud to her two best friends._

_Obito shrugged for he did not have any clue whatsoever as to why their master had asked to meet._

"_Hm, I don't know. Did Minato-sama say anything to you Kakashi?"_

"_No," the gray-haired male told him. "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."_

_The three friends could feel the anxiety swelling up inside of them. It kind of felt like old times when they used to wait for him so that they could begin their training sessions. Rin was soon pacing back and forth in a nervous manner. Obito could only stare at her with his eyes widened._

"_Oi, Rin will you relax before you put a hole in the ground?"_

_She stopped then gripped her fist while turning red._

"_Shut up Obito I will not put a hole in the ground."_

_Kakashi could only sigh and shake his head._

"_These two…"_

"_Yeah, you will…"_

"_No I won't."_

"_You will,"_

"_I won't."_

"_Are you two once again bickering? Some things never change." They heard a familiar voice that caused the three of them to turn around._

"_Minato-sama," they all spoke together. _

_He smiled warmly for his former students. It did his heart good to see them all together again._

"_Hello I'm glad that you all could come."_

"_We wouldn't ignore a request from you Minato-sama." Rin gave him a smile._

"_Yeah," Obito agreed. "What's going on? Why did you want to meet with us?"_

"_Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked next hoping that wasn't the case._

_The blond-haired male was now grinning widely._

"_Everything is wonderful. I just wanted to share my great news with my three favorite students."_

_Rin chuckled lightly. "We we're your only students Minato-sama."_

"_Oh," he paused then ran his fingers through his messy locks. "True enough, but you three were more than just my students. You are some of my most important people so I wanted to tell you all that Kushina-chan is expecting."_

_Rin was the first one to react by letting out a very loud scream. _

"_Oh, Minato-sama you're going to be a father. This is wonderful."_

"_Yeah," Obito smiled brightly. "Congratulations Minato-sama." _

_Kakashi even gave a smile from behind his mask. His teacher was going to be a great father that much he knew for sure._

"_I'm happy for you; you'll be a great dad."_

_He smiled brightly for his former students._

"_Thank you, that means so much coming from all of you. We have already decided on naming the child Naruto if it's a boy. I trust that you three will be there if he may ever need you?"_

_They knew that they couldn't possibly turn him down. They had admired and respected him for as long as they could remember._

"_You can count on us Minato-sama,"_

* * *

"So he already had my name picked out." Naruto asked.

"Yes, Minato-sama was so thrilled about your arrival. We all knew he'd make a great dad, unfortunately he did not have the chance…."

Naruto gave a soft nod but felt the anger beginning to swell up inside of him.

"I'll meet her soon."

"You plan to have words with the Yamanaka Clan Leader."

"I'd like to do more than have words with her, but I have to meet the woman who took so much from our village."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

"I wish you'd let me go instead Naruto. No one is thrilled about your decision."

"No I just had an earful from my two best friends and a punch."

"Ouch," Kakashi spoke. "Well can you blame them you are an important person to a lot of people Naruto?"

He knew that it was why he hated that his decision would hurt so many people he had no intention of hurting.

"If I could make this easier for everyone I would, but unfortunately I can't. All I can do is make the most of my remaining time."

There was some silence until the gray-haired male spoke again.

"So, it's in two more days?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, it's two more days."

* * *

Kiba paced back and forth in the hall. Soon he would be going to the meeting place to pick up the sacrifice. He had done this job times before so it was really nothing new to him. It was simple he'd wait at the halfway point by the water where the sacrifice would be escorted by someone from the village. He'd exchange a few words, sign a document, and then it would be off across the waters where his mistress waited. He flinched slightly because he knew what was next.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor creature, almost." He repeated.

The sacrifice would no doubt last long even if for some reason Ino decided to keep them around as a toy for a little while, which she often did do with her gifts. Her playthings as she had often called them and for the most part they didn't usually survive long. Kiba was pretty sure that this time would be no different. He only hoped that whoever the village did end up choosing would be enough to satisfy his mistress. She'd never actually complained about any of the previous sacrifices but Minato had been a favorite of hers.

"Yeah, she really enjoyed that guy."

He felt a slight twinge of jealousy surge through him. She said something about him having had been by far the tastiest thing she ever had.

"What am I doing he's a human, more importantly he's dead."

Ino would never mate herself to a human that much he was positive of.

"I've got a strange feeling though," it was a feeling that he couldn't explain but the brown-haired male knew that he didn't like it. "Oh, well." He shrugged. "I've got two more days."

* * *

Tsunade had decided she would hold a small gathering of friends to spend his last day with. It did little to ease the uncomfortable feelings she had inside of her but felt it was the least she could do given the situation. Shizune stared worriedly at her mistress.

"Tsunade-sama," she whispered then placed a soothing hand on to her shoulder.

She wanted to be able to tell her that everything would be okay but knew she really couldn't say that. Tsunade was losing a member of her family.

"I'm sorry." the dark-haired woman spoke. "I know that none of this has been easy for you, but I just want you to know that if you need me I' am here for you."

Tsunade smiled softly at Shizune's thoughtful words. Shizune had always been there for her and a loyal apprentice through and through. She turned to face the dark-haired female and gave her a hug.

"Shizune you have always been there whenever I needed you most. Thank you."

She returned the hug from the one woman she respected more than any other. They needed no more words at this moment. They soon heard approaching footsteps they looked to see that it was both Naruto and Jiraiya. The two soon went their separate ways with Naruto heading over to his friends and Jiraiya choosing to sit on the sidelines.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Tsunade told Shizune as she headed over to her white-haired friend.

She took a moment before she spoke to him. "Things seemed kind of tense between you two. What happened?"

Jiraiya looked up to see the blonde-haired female's concerned gaze. Naturally she could see and also feel the tension between himself and his godson. He gave Tsunade a brave smile.

"What makes you think that there is something wrong hime?"

She frowned visibly but also resisted the urge to knock him into the ground.

"Come on you know that you could never keep anything from me."

"True enough," he agreed. "Things have been rather strained with Naruto and I. I simply haven't been able to talk to him like I want."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She could appreciate why he was having such a hard time, but the truth was that they were running out of time. He'd have to find the right way to go about it and soon.

"You will be able to do it Jiraiya. I know that you will."

"Thank you," he nodded feeling slightly more confident with her words.

No one could really form any words as Naruto sat around his friends. He laughed nervously while reaching for some of the bread on the table.

"Come on you guys is this a party or what? None of you are eating or talking."

Chouji and Shikamaru frowned at the same time.

"You want for us to smile?" Chouji questioned.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "I don't want my last memories to be of my best friends angry at me."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru began. "We aren't angry with you."

"No," Chouji spoke up. "We just really hate this whole damn thing." He gripped his fist. "It's not fair."

Naruto agreed completely with them on that. The bottom line was that life just simply wasn't fair.

"I know you guys. I'm sorry." he could think of nothing else to say. Chouji then gave Naruto the bravest smile that he could muster.

"Don't be sorry Naruto, just know that you're our absolute best friend in the world, and we'll never forget you." He wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Heh," Chouji laughed. "Damn allergies."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto smiled because he was lying as best as he could.

"He's right Naruto. There is no guy quite like you."

Naruto felt a tear of his own which he wiped away.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out. "Thanks you guys."

He took a sip of water for some reason his throat had been beginning to feel particularly dry. He swallowed almost nervously.

"Oh, hey Naruto…." Shikamaru began but didn't get to finish the sentence because someone spoke.

"Naruto,"

He froze when he heard his name coming from behind him. He slowly turned to look at the pink-haired female. The last time he had seen her it had not been on the best of terms. He was however glad to see her. He didn't want to have the last memories of them not to be good ones.

"Sakura-chan," his voice held some surprise.

He had actually thought she was still upset with him, but he was very glad to see her. He wanted to at least be able to see her one more time.

"Hi," she spoke weakly. "Do you mind if we talk alone please?"

He turned to look at Chouji and Shikamaru who each gave a nod letting him know that it was okay to go. They knew he probably needed to clear up some things with the green-eyed female. The two of them needed some type of closure.

"Sure," he agreed then followed behind the young woman. She didn't stop walking until they were away from the others and not within earshot. She wanted to have the chance to be alone with Naruto without any interruptions. The blond nervously ran his hand through his hair while she too looked away from him. They were both equally nervous for their own reasons.

"I'm sorry." they spoke together. Then they both let out laughs.

"Wait, I know why I'm sorry but why are you sorry?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well you know…" he paused. "Sakura-chan you have to know that I'm really not trying to hurt any of you, but I'm apologizing for the way our conversation went. Baa-chan really shouldn't have gotten you involved like that."

Sakura shook her head. "That doesn't matter anymore Naruto. I really do need to apologize to you. I think I understand better now, but I still hate your decision."

He didn't expect anything else because everyone made it clear to him about how much they hated his choice.

"I know."

"But," she whispered sadly. "I don't want the last words we say to each other to be angry ones. I want to only remember the good times."

He nodded in agreement. "I want the same thing Sakura-chan. I don't want you to hate me or anything like that."

The green-eyed female shook her head. "Naruto there is absolutely no way in hell I'd ever hate you…" she paused then to his surprise pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" he froze at first but slowly returned the embrace. He knew he'd never forget holding her in such a way. He'd always wanted this. The memory of tonight would be burned into his mind forever.

"It's going to be hard but I guess I'll have to start getting used to living life without you." She sighed. "Naruto you mean so much to me." The pink-haired female admitted to him.

He felt his heart skip a beat as she made the confession. He pulled her away from him so they could look at each other.

"Hey," he smiled. "You mean a lot to me too Sakura-chan. It'll be okay you'll see."

She gave him a brave smile although she did not believe him because in her mind things would never be okay again.

"Hey that's not fair I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up since…"

She stopped herself from going any further. They both knew what was to happen tomorrow. He'd leave the village and never return. He smiled for her.

"You're being here is enough Sakura-chan, thank you." He'd always be grateful for having these last few moments with her.

"Naruto," she called out to him in a hesitant voice. She felt almost unsure about what to do but when she looked into those cerulean-blue pools she found the strength that she needed to speak.

"It's just not going to be the same without you. Nothing will ever be the same again."

Sakura knew that without Naruto it most certainly wouldn't be the same again. How was she going to wake up and not see him, or at the very least know that he was okay?

"_I don't know if I can say goodbye to him. Naruto, this is so hard."_

The whisker-marked male ran a hand through his blond locks then gave her his familiar goofy grin. It made her heart skip a beat at that moment. She wanted to remember his smiling face forever.

"Sakura-chan I…" he stopped. "I'm going to miss you too." He decided to just go ahead and let her finish thoughts for her because he knew how difficult this whole entire thing really was. Sakura did her best to control her tears but found that she no longer could. The tears were now carefully dripping down her face. Naruto felt his heart sink a little. He always hated whenever she cried ever since they were children.

"Oh, please don't cry Sakura-chan."

"Baka," she cried out and threw herself into his arms. His shirt instantly became stained from her tears. "I don't want to say goodbye to you Naruto. I don't think I really can."

Naruto found that the only thing he could do at the moment was hold her close. He put an arm around her and gently began rubbing her back.

"I understand."

Slowly she pulled away from him then to his surprise she leaned up then pressed her lips to his for a kiss. He froze for a moment as he wasn't really sure what to do. He had longed for a moment such as this for as long as he could remember. It was only a shame it was currently happening under these circumstances. She however soon broke the kiss.

"I guess we won't get to head out on the big adventure together after all, huh?" She smiled sadly and he remembered what she meant, as kids they always spoke of one day leaving the village just to explore whatever else was outside of their own small little world here. He laughed.

"No I guess not, Shika or Chouji are going to have to go with you instead."

Sakura hugged him again.

"No, no one could ever take your place." she kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you."

He nodded. "I'll miss you too."

"Alright," the young woman smiled as best as she could at the moment. "Come on let's go back to everyone it's your party after all. You can't exactly be a no-show."

"Hai," he returned her smile then followed her as she led the way back to everyone else. The gathering lasted a few more hours everyone tried to remain as cheerful as possible to make it all easier, but how could they all not think about the bigger picture. Naruto would be sacrificing his life for all of them. In the morning he'd no longer be there.

* * *

"Have you chosen an escort?" Jiraiya asked the hazel-eyed female. Someone had to go along to make sure that the transfer went smoothly.

"No," she shook her head. "I did assume that you wished to go though."

The white-haired male gave a nod, naturally he'd want to be a part of the entire process especially since Naruto was his family and his only family was leaving him.

"Yes I'd like to go with him."

"I thought so. You don't need my permission." Tsunade then placed her hand on to Jiraiya's shoulder before then rising to her feet. The blonde-haired female stood in the center of the area and almost immediately all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming to this gathering we set up for Naruto. He has chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice for our entire village. Naruto, you are an important person to everyone here and we all love you."

Naruto felt absolutely touched by Tsunade's words.

"No one will ever forget you and not a moment will pass by that we won't think of you."

Sakura stood up first with a smile on her face.

"Tsunade-sama is right Naruto. We won't ever forget you, not in a million years."

Chouji and Kiba were soon standing as well.

"Yep," the light brown-haired male said. "You're the best Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded. "You're a hell of a guy Naruto. You're the kind of man that's a real leader."

By now Naruto was overcome with all sorts of emotions by having all of his close people saying such wonderful things about him. The tears gently began rolling down his eyes.

"Aw," he laughed. "You guys, thank you."

Tsunade nodded then raised her sake bottle. "This is to you Naruto,"

All hands were raised with a variety of different liquids in them.

"To Naruto." they all shouted out in unison.

Jiraiya and Naruto returned home later on with neither one of them having had said a word to each other yet. The blond male was about to head to bed but Jiraiya called out to him.

"Naruto wait."

He froze for a moment but hesitantly turned around to look at his godfather. There was some silence for a little while before Jiraiya spoke again.

"We should talk."

"Alright," Naruto agreed then the two of them sat down at the fireplace together. This had to be the hardest thing for either of them to do.

"I should have spoken to you sooner Naruto. I didn't intend to make you feel as if I had been purposely ignoring you."

Naruto shook his head for he had thought no such thing. He respected the fact that it was difficult for Jiraiya to handle everything.

"I didn't think that. I know none of this is easy."

Jiraiya agreed with him there. If only it could be different and Naruto didn't feel the need to do it. Sadly that simply wouldn't be happening and he had to send his godson into the demoness's hands for her to eventually kill him just as she did with countless others. Of course it was going to be her choice of either a slow, glorious torture or a quick, fast instant death. He flinched at the thought of Naruto dying in either one of those ways.

"_You aren't supposed to die that way Naruto. You were supposed to get your happily ever after, dying an old man surrounded by your wife, kids, and grandchildren_," or at least it was what he had always hoped for.

"I suppose it might have turned out differently if you never knew about Clan Yamanaka."

Naruto met the white-haired male's gaze.

"I don't think so. I probably would have eventually found out anyway. We'd still somehow ended up at this point."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Or maybe not." Jiraiya shrugged. "We won't have any way of knowing and here we are at the present time. You have made your decision. We all just need to learn how to live with it, somehow." He added.

Of course that would be easier said than done. Naruto smiled sadly. "Jiraiya it will be okay."

He laughed rather weakly. "Stop it, you know by now you can't fool me with those types of words. You forget how well I know you."

"True." Naruto nodded. "You've been the only father I've ever known, no one could ever take your place Jiraiya." He felt some tears threatening to fall down but he willed them back.

"You're my son more than my godson Naruto," he put his hand on to his shoulder. "It has been an honor and a privilege to watch you grow into the young man you are today. The choice you made just proves the kind of man you are. You are very much Minato's son and he would be beyond proud of you."

Jiraiya believed that with all of his heart and soul. Naruto just smiled warmly. "Jiraiya, that means so much coming from you."

He reached over to hug his godson. "Tsunade was correct when she said that there wasn't anyone such as you Naruto. You are truly one of a kind. Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Sure,"

Jiraiya left the living room and headed down the hall. It didn't take long to return with a black box that had blue prints all over it. Naruto blinked curiously. He hadn't ever seen that box before.

"Jiraiya what is that?"

He motioned for Naruto to come over to him which said boy did. He looked at the strange box in anticipation.

"So…"

"This is something I want to give to you."

He opened it to reveal a special three-headed triton shaped dagger with some gold kanji on the handle.

"Wow," Naruto immediately said.

"Hai," Jiraiya agreed. "This was Minato's. I'm sure you weren't planning on just having words with Ino. You do plan to fight?"

Naruto could not lie to his godfather. He did have thoughts of trying to kill the Clan Leader.

"You know me so well."

He nodded then put the dagger away inside of a leather case shaped just especially for it. He then handed it over to Naruto.

"Use this wisely then Naruto."

The blond male nodded. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Let's get to sleep now, tomorrow will be a very busy day."


	8. Welcome home my pet

**A/n: Okay so finally after a hell of a long time coming my dear crazy, psycho demonic chick will meet my dear stupid, but the absolute best and hottest dude ever lol. But yeah it has been a long time coming but I just felt that I couldn't rush it. I'm okay with how the fic is turning out actually I think it's still a good idea and like to see how far I can go with this. Thanks a hell of a lot for all the reviews, wow you guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would not be boring as shit right now. Yes I said it boreeeeeeedddddd.**

* * *

Morning soon erupted over the village quicker than anyone could realize. Naruto had barely slept that night and the same had been true for Jiraiya. The blond male doubted if anyone got that much sleep. They had to all be thinking of his fate and what would happen today. The sunlight currently shining through his window awoke him completely. He tiredly opened his cerulean pools. He scanned the room for a second and took in all of his surroundings. He didn't want to forget a thing about this room. He wanted to fully remember every single detail from the bed, to the floor, to the way everything always appeared to be in a mess no matter if he cleaned it or not. Some knocking at his door caught his attention.

"Come in,"

Jiraiya entered the room then gave his godson a bright smile as best as he could. There really wouldn't be much smiling today when all he wanted to do was stop this madness. He knew however that he couldn't.

"Good morning Naruto." he told him.

The whisker-marked returned his smile with one of his own as best as he could. He really didn't feel like smiling much either.

"Good morning Jiraiya. I'm guessing that you didn't sleep much either?"

'Not really," he admitted. "I tossed and turned all night long."

"Yeah, I did too."

They stared at one another for a few more moments until the white-haired male spoke again. "Well I did make breakfast, all of your favorites too. So when you're ready come and eat."

The blond male got up from bed then headed to get dressed. He knew it didn't matter what he wore especially since today was to be his last day. He doubted if the demoness gave a shit either. He dressed casually with a pair of black pants and a deep blue colored shirt that was similar in color to his eyes. He then took out the leather case that currently held his father's dagger. He noticed there was an attachment meaning he could attach it to his leg or even right about his boot. It was a most convenient way to conceal something. He had a feeling that Jiraiya had purposely given it to him for that reason.

"Good thinking old man."

He didn't know it would be of any good but it was worth a try. As soon as he saw any opportunity to strike the demoness he would. He concealed the weapon then placed his boots on. Once he was ready he went to join Jiraiya for breakfast. He had already been seated but decided to wait for Naruto to join him. He had almost thought to invite his friends but felt they should probably have this time alone. Naruto's eyes lit up right away at the many different foods he did indeed like to eat on the table.

"Wow, you went all out."

"Sure it was nothing. I can't send you to that crazed bitch on an empty stomach now, can I?"

Naruto appreciated it because he knew that couldn't have been easy.

"Well," Naruto started then sat down. "If I knew I'd get a spread like this I'd have volunteered way sooner." He joked as well but his joke only made Jiraiya frown instantly. He understood that Naruto only wanted to help him make it through the hardest time of his life, but that joke simply was not funny.

"That's not funny."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he reached for some fruit. "I'm sorry."

For some time they ate in silence until Naruto remembered that Tsunade had told him that he would be escorted to the meeting point by someone.

"Hey, so who is the person that's going to take me there?"

"Tsunade didn't tell me who she was going to assign, but I will go with you, if you want me to."

Jiraiya didn't even have to ask him. Naruto definitely wanted Jiraiya with him. He'd have asked his godfather to go with him anyway.

"You already know that I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course I want you with me."

"Alright, then all we have to do is wait for the person that Tsunade is sending to meet us. We'll get going afterwards."

"Okay." Naruto gave a nod then turned his attention back to breakfast.

* * *

"It is finally here." The platinum-blonde demoness spoke in a highly excited tone. This was the say she had been waiting for what seemed like forever. She was beyond patient with everyone and would finally be rewarded for it.

"Hai Ino-sama," one of her female servants started. "Isn't it exciting? The day has finally arrived."

She could barely contain her excitement.

"There is nothing that could possibly ruin my mood." She narrowed her eyes for a second when she realized there was indeed one thing that would ruin her happiness. _"If those good for nothing humans somehow back out of the_ _arrangement…"_ her mind raged.

The female servant could sense her mistress oncoming anger. She really wished that Kiba had been around because if anyone could calm the blue-eyed demoness down it would be him.

"Ino-sama,"

Ino took a breath which did serve to calm her down right away.

"I'm fine." She told her.

The female servant nodded because Ino did seem rather calm again. "Is Kiba getting ready?"

She nodded for that was exactly what Kiba had been doing. He dared not be late or show any signs of disappointing their mistress. He of course knew better than anyone. He was indeed her most loyal and faithful servant as he always liked to voice it. It wasn't just that but he had been with her ever since her very birth. There was a bond there as well as a connection.

"Yes Ino-sama I hear that he is preparing himself."

"Very good go make sure he is not fooling around."

"Hai." She nodded then left to find the brown-haired male. Kiba had indeed been ready and all set to go. He was sitting down putting on his boots when he heard the female servant call out to him.

"Kiba-sama,"

"Hm," he looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "Oh," he spoke. "What do you want?"

She blushed slightly but it quickly faded.

"Ino-sama just wanted to know to know if you were getting ready."

He jumped up then gave a nod as well as thumbs up.

"I wouldn't dare keep Ino-sama waiting. She has been waiting for long enough."

The female servant gave a nod. She knew how excited their mistress had been for this moment.

"Ino-sama is very happy."

"Yeah, she'll be even happier once I go and collect whoever this person is and bring them over. As long as she is happy then my job is done."

She had always wondered about what it was like for the brown-haired male. He had been with her for the longest time. He had a relationship with her that none of them could have expect to have. She wanted to sit down and talk to Kiba in detail about how he truly felt on being so close to her. He honestly seemed to love his role and didn't complain.

"Kiba-sama," she began in a somewhat hesitant tone.

"What is it?" he wondered as he sensed her clear reluctance.

"Do you have some time? I was wondering if we could talk."

He did have some time because the meeting wasn't taking place until sometime in the afternoon. He didn't know why she suddenly wanted to talk now though. It struck him as odd.

"Heh," he let out a laugh. "When were you so talkative?"

"There are just some things that I've always been curious about. If you don't mind talking about them Kiba-sama."

"Oh, well, sure I guess. You can sit okay."

She nodded then sat down but still put some distance between them since he after all was her superior in many ways. She also may have had just a slight crush on the brown-haired henchman.

"Kiba-sama what's it like for you?"

He blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The relationship you have with Ino-sama. The bond that you two have I always wondered what it was like for you."

"Ah," he understood. He didn't doubt the other servants probably had the same kinds of questions but none had ever asked him before. "What's the matter are you jealous?" he teased.

She paused with cheeks turning red instantly. There wasn't really much reason to be jealous he was indeed treated better but from what she observed it hadn't been by that much. Or rather it depended heavily on Ino's moods.

"No I'm kidding. Well it's a long ass story basically it goes back centuries to the first Yamanaka Clan leader and the first Inuzuka slave."

That was nothing new. Everyone knew how the Inuzuka family had been in servitude to the Yamanaka family since the very beginning.

"Apparently Ino-sama's great, great, great, great….granddad or whatever saved mine and ever since then the next generation of Inuzuka has been bonded to their master or mistress for life. My mom was with Inoichi-san."

She heard somewhat about the previous clan leader. He was before her time so she didn't have any first had experience with him. She knew that he was supposed to be rather cruel but that Ino had surpassed the level of cruelty he had shown. It was said that each generation turns out a bit worse in behavior than the previous.

"The tradition will continue on right?" she asked.

"Yea it's supposed to but honestly I can't see Ino-sama with children. I never could."

She agreed. The blonde demoness definitely did not strike her as the motherly type whatsoever. She doubted if she even wanted any.

"But Ino-sama will eventually have to mate with someone right? If for no other reason but to have the Yamanaka clan continue."

Kiba shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to imagine such images although that was true.

"Well that is true unless she finds another way like appoint an heir or something."

It wouldn't be the same though because the heir to the Yamanaka Clan needed to have her blood running through their veins. Kiba then couldn't help but wonder if the great Clan Yamanaka would end with Ino. He certainly didn't want such a thing like that to happen either.

"Ino-sama must have a plan of some sort."

Kiba nodded. "I'm sure that she does. She's always thinking ahead. Ino-sama is the most incredible demoness I've ever known."

Naturally there would be no other words he would use to describe his mistress. He clearly worshiped her in all ways.

"Kiba-sama, what if," she stopped. "You clearly adore Ino-sama. What if she chose you?"

An immediate roar of laughter echoed through the room.

"That will never happen. She would never seem that way, besides that will defeat the purpose of the Yamanaka-Inuzuka bond. We couldn't do that. I' am content with being by her side until the end."

She didn't know if she truly believed that though since Kiba did seem to harbor other feelings for the blue-eyed clan leader. His feelings seemed to go beyond that of mistress and servant.

"Are you sure Kiba-sama?"

"I'm sure." He spoke. "We could never be more. It's not meant to be anything more. Our bond is more of a platonic one. I remember when we first met."

_A small brown-haired boy with red markings on his face was running around in one of the large gardens outside of a grand mansion. He stopped when he sensed something or rather someone coming._

"_W-Who's there?" he stuttered out quite nervously._

_A chuckle was heard as a brown-haired woman with his similar markings appeared from literally nowhere._

"_You're senses are growing stronger and stronger everyday Kiba-kun." She spoke._

"_Mama." He smiled and ran to the tall brown-haired woman. She bent down and put her hand to her son's messy brown hair. _

"_Hello my son. Are you ready? There is someone very special you will be meeting today."_

_The boy blinked curiously. "Who is it?"_

_She smiled. "Inoichi-sama's wife had her baby today. We're going to meet her."_

"_Oh, it's a girl?"_

"_Hai, a little princess was born today. Inoichi-sama is beyond thrilled. I don't think that I've ever seen him quite so excited."_

_She had been by her master's side for a long time and she knew she'd never seen him this happy over anything. The birth of his first child had changed things for him._

"_Come on Kiba-kun they're waiting."_

_Kiba then followed behind his mother as she led the way back inside the grand hall. He saw the blond-haired clan leader sitting at his throne holding a bundle in his arms. When Kiba got closer he saw that there was the newborn his mom had mentioned._

"_Tsume-chan, Kiba-kun, how good of you to be here."_

_Tsume quickly bowed before the sandy-blonde leader. "Of course Inoichi-sama I wanted Kiba-kun to meet the little princess."_

_Inoichi needed them smiled in the direction of the brown-haired boy. "Come here son so that you may see her closer."_

_He nervously stepped forward and saw the platinum-blonde haired child. She looked so small to him._

"_Inoichi-sama she is beautiful. What's her name?"_

'_We have named her Ino."_

"_Ino," Tsume repeated. "It is a fitting name sir."_

_He agreed. "I thought so too. She is going to be my legacy after all." He smiled down at his child. "I can already feel it. She will be amazing, a great legacy to leave behind indeed."_

_Kiba could only stare at the beautiful blonde child. He almost tried to touch her but nervously pulled back._

"_Do not be afraid son." Inoichi spoke. "She will not bite, at least not as of yet." He chuckled lightly with Tsume laughing as well. Slowly a pair of aqua-colored orbs opened. Ino then turned her attention on to the brown-haired boy. He immediately froze under her alert gaze._

"_Oh," Inoichi noticed. "She already turns her attention on to you Kiba-kun. You will always be by Ino's side right? You will always do your best to serve her?"_

_Before Kiba even completely realized it he was nodding._

"_Hai Inoichi-sama I promise."_

_Tsume put her hand to her son's shoulder. She expected no other answers from him. He know doubt felt the instant bond with Ino just as she did with Inoichi when she was introduced to him many years ago._

"_Kiba-kun shall always protect and serve his little mistress, right son?"_

"_Hai mother I promise."_

_Inoichi nodded. "I'm sure that you will do an excellent job Kiba-kun. The same as your mother has always done for me."_

_Tsume blushed red slightly. "It is always an honor Inoichi-sama."_

_Kiba then turned his attention back to the blonde-haired child who was now and forever his mistress. She still had her attention on to him although it appeared to be less focused._

"_Don't worry Ino-sama I will never let you down. You have my word."_

* * *

"So you truly have been by her side since her birth?"

"Yeah I've been there for everything. I'll always be there."

Kiba knew that his place was forever by his mistress's side. He'd never abandon her for any reason.

"So then you are truly happy with your role in life?"

"What are you getting on about? Ino-sama is the most important person…"

"Kiba-kun," he heard her calling out to him.

"Shit." He exclaimed and in an instant was on his feet. "I have to go."

"Sure. Thank you Kiba-sama for talking with me."

The brown-haired male gave a nod then disappeared in a flash. The female servant felt as if she had a better understanding of the situation. Kiba couldn't help what was obviously instilled in his brain since his youth. The Yamanaka/Inuzuka bond had been something neither one of them could escape. There could be no other explanation besides it simply being their fate.

"Kiba-sama simply can't help it. It is the only thing he knows and that is serving Ino-sama."

* * *

Breakfast had long since finished for Naruto and Jiraiya. They were now waiting for word on who was coming to meet them. They sat outside of their home in an almost deathly silence. Naruto felt like maybe he should say something but really didn't know what to say until Jiraiya spoke first.

"It's going to be quiet like this from now on without you there to keep it interesting."

He gave a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you too Jiraiya. You were the best father to me growing up and if I'm any type of good person it's thanks to you."

He put his hand to his spiky head.

"It was my pleasure having the chance to raise an amazing young man like you."

When they soon heard some approaching footsteps they looked to see Shizune and Tsunade approaching. It wasn't just them for they saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and the pink-haired female herself. Naruto was right away on his feet to see all of them surprised him.

"W-What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't expect us not to see you before you left did you?" the pink-haired female spoke first.

Chouji and Shikamaru both nodded in unison. They didn't want to not be here to see their best friend one more time. They owed it to him to be there, even more importantly they needed and wanted to be here for him.

"We didn't want to not have the chance to say goodbye again." Chouji said.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "It didn't feel right. We'd never be okay with ourselves if we didn't."

Naruto gave a slight nod they had no idea how much he appreciated this. He was at a loss for words. Tsunade smiled as warmly and bravely as she could which given the circumstances was not easy. The blonde leader promised herself to be strong. She knew that she couldn't break right now. She pulled the young man into a hug. He slowly returned the embrace.

"Naruto," she whispered to him. "There really aren't any words that one can express on how grateful we all are to you, but thank you."

"Baa-chan," he felt tears swelling up in his eyes and before he could stop them they were coming down. Once she let him go he wiped the tears away. "You guys have no idea how much I appreciate this. You're all the best."

Shizune shook her head and smiled warmly. "No, Naruto-kun it is all of us, the entire village included that are grateful to you. You're a hero."

He honestly didn't see himself as such. If he were truly a hero he'd find a way to kill that demonic bitch and end the cycle. She simply had to have some sort of weakness. No one in the world was invincible that included human or in this case non-human. If only he could get close enough to discover that weakness and exploit it.

"_According to everyone I probably won't have the chance."_ He thought of his father who had gone up against her years ago. How long had he lasted before she delivered that final blow? Naruto flinched as he thought of the way his father had probably died. _"Stupid bitch_," he once again thought with absolute bitterness. However a certain green-eyed female brought him out of his thoughts. He felt someone in front of him hugging him rather tightly at the moment. It was Sakura with her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…."

It didn't take him long to realize that she was crying. He always hated when she cried.

"N-Naruto…" she stuttered out with shallow breaths from her tears. She wanted to say anything at all to try to convince the whisker-marked male to rethink his decision. She knew for sure it would make no difference. What could she possibly say? His mind was made up and he really was a matter of moments away from being taken from them forever. He would die at the hands of the vicious clan leader. He tried so hard to fight his own tears but the next words out of her mouth had been more than enough to cause them to come down.

"Naruto I love you."

Just like that the tears he had tried so hard to keep down started to drip down his face. "Sakura…"

There literally had not been a dry eye in the whole area at that point. She then pulled him into a kiss. She knew that there would never be another chance for this again. The young woman had to do this while she had the opportunity. She held him tighter with her hand pressed firmly against his head.

"_I'll never get to hold him again. I'll never get to know what it would have been if we had the chance to actually…"_ she paused finding she could not bring herself to finish those thoughts. They did not have a future to look forward to. Their chance was going to end here.

Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss at the same time. He wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"I love you too." He admitted. "I always have."

She had always known that. No words were ever needed but everyone knew.

"I have terrible timing." She laughed sadly. "We finally tell each other how we feel but can't do anything about it."

"Perhaps in another life huh," he too gave a sad smile. "Sakura-chan don't worry you're going to live a long, full life with some lucky guy. Just promise me you'll be happy."

She didn't want to even think about such a thing. She knew that she couldn't promise anything like that so she chose to say nothing at all.

"Naruto you're the absolute greatest guy ever." Chouji spoke threw his tears, wiping them as they fell.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement but he always knew what a great guy the blond male had been. It only hurt to know that his life would end and now he wouldn't get the chance to fulfill his dreams.

"I promise to name my first son after you Naruto."

The blond male let out an amused laugh. "Are you sure about that Shika?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm positive."

Tsunade soon found her voice again. Time was steadily passing and so the meeting would be upon them. She cleared her throat then hugged Naruto tightly.

"We will always think of you Naruto. You're always going to be with us no matter what." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead then let him go.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya soon spoke. He had one question on his mind right now. "Who is escorting us?"

Unless perhaps Shizune or herself was going but the white-haired male doubted that for some reason.

"Don't worry he'll be here."

"_He,"_ Naruto wondered but found he didn't have to wait long. Moments later a dark-brown haired male with a ponytail was now heading towards them. Naruto's eyes went wide for this was not something he had expected at all.

"I…Iruka-sensei,"

The man named Iruka smiled at the young man. He had indeed taught Naruto and his friends when they were younger.

"Hello Naruto,"

"It's….it's going to be you?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. I know that I've been rather scarce lately but I don't want you to think that I do not care about you. You are doing one of the bravest things that any person can ever do."

"T-thank you Iruka-sensei."

Jiraiya nodded to the brown-haired male in appreciation because Iruka had been another person that Naruto really respected and admired. It had to have meant a lot to him to have his former teacher here. It also had to be very hard as well although none of this was easy.

"Well," Iruka began in the bravest tone he could at the time. "Are we ready to go?"

Naruto looked at everyone for the final time giving them the thumbs up as well as his all too familiar smile.

"Everyone, thank you, you'll never know how grateful I am to all of you." he then turned to both Jiraiya and Iruka. This was very hard and he needed to go now while he had all the courage. "Okay let's go."

The three men then began walking off. Sakura wanted so badly to run after him. She almost started to with her hand out but felt the blonde-haired leader gently put her hand on to her arm.

"Sakura it's okay. I know."

All she could do then was watch the man she loved walk away taking with him any possible dreams of a future.

* * *

"You're off then." Ino asked Kiba as she sat stroking the fur of her rather large white tiger Kazu. He was a pet that she had forever and one of the few things she truly cared about. Kazu let out a yawn.

"Hai, Ino-sama I'm about to go now. We're to meet soon."

She nodded. "Yes, and you do not want to be late, at least they should not keep you waiting. Isn't that right Kazu-kun?" she asked her pet while lightly nuzzling his face. Kazu just let out a satisfied growl. He was loyal to his mistress as well.

"_Stupid fucking overgrown cat," _He thought.

The white tiger narrowed his eyes on to Kiba in a challenging sort of way.

"Oh yeah, bring it."

"Kiba-kun, really don't start."

"What…" Kiba mouthed.

She only rubbed Kazu's fur.

"You're provoking him, leave him alone."

"Unbelievable, you're fucking cat hates me you know." He told her honestly. She rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Do not be silly Kiba. Kazu-kun gets along with everyone."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "No offense Ino-sama but what world are you living in. Your cat is a psycho."

Just as he said that Kazu jumped forward and mauled Kiba to the ground.

"Shit," Kiba screamed then began to roll around on the ground with the tiger. Ino let out a laugh.

"Oh, how adorable Kazu-kun is playing with you."

It may have looked like such to Ino when in actuality it was really Kiba trying to fight off the large tiger.

"Who the hell is playing? Ino-sama, call him back."

"Aw, but he's having fun. Come on Kiba are you a demon or a man? You can handle Kazu-kun."

Physically Kazu was stronger than him and he knew it, not to mention he was also faster. It wasn't as if Kiba couldn't hold his own it was mainly because he knew there would be hell to pay if he hurt the tiger. Kazu was one of Ino's favorite things.

"Ino-sama I beg you call back your whack-job cat."

Kazu growled then scratched at Kiba making him bleed instantly.

"Shit, you stupid cat." Kiba then kicked him hard in the stomach. Kazu showed slight discomfort but Kiba knew that he hadn't done any real damage to him.

"Oh, my, this isn't much fun anymore is it? Kazu-kun, come here."

In an instant the white tiger made its way back to his blonde mistress. Kiba sat up then caught his breath. There was still some bleed dripping from him. He really hated that damn cat. He always had from the time she had gotten the huge white tiger.

"_Crazy ass cat_," he thought to himself as he made it to his feet with a low growl escaping Kazu. The feeling was completely mutual. That cat hated him too but of love and devotion to Ino they'd learned to coexist, barely but still they coexisted. A low growl escaped Kiba's mouth as he suppressed his rage. He couldn't do anything right now.

"Did you have fun Kazu-kun?" she smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Kiba stood with his mouth wide open. "Ino-sama," he sighed.

"Kiba-kun he didn't mean it. Kazu-kun was just playing."

"Whatever," he thought choosing not to comment. He knew the truth anyway so no words were needed. Ino sat down again.

"You're ready to leave?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yes I'm ready Ino-sama."

"Great, be careful with my cargo too Kiba. I want my gift to arrive exactly in the condition that you found it, got it?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Well I'm off. I'll see you soon Ino-sama."

"Right," and in a flash the brown-haired demon was gone. Kazu let out a yawn then stretched. She smiled. She really loved that big white cat. "Oh, Kazu-kun how long have you been with me?" she asked and rubbed his head. "I think almost as long as Kiba."

It was just about but naturally Kiba had been with her longer than anyone else, literally since her birth.

"Yes, Kiba-kun was basically one of the first faces I saw when I was born. He'll probably be one of the last faces I see when I die." She had no doubts about that because of the strength of the Yamanaka-Inuzuka bond. It was a tradition that started centuries ago. "Not to worry Kazu-kun you're important to me too. In fact maybe I'll let you have what's left of the gift Kiba brings back. You're bound to be hungry by then." She let out an amused laugh. "Of course I get first crack at them."

She flexed her claws. She really couldn't wait. "I have a good feeling that I won't be disappointed."

* * *

Naruto walked behind Jiraiya and Iruka. The two men made conversation as best as they could in an attempt to ease some of the awkwardness. Iruka stole glances at the blond boy. He had been out of the village during the time of Naruto's decision and hadn't really heard much until recently. He immediately wondered if there was anything that he could have done. He knew just like everyone else as well wanted to be able to stop Naruto from going through with his plans. He hated the decision that Naruto had come to but despite that he couldn't help but to feel an incredible amount of admiration for the whisker-marked male.

"_Naruto, you are truly one of a kind._" He thought although he had always known that about the blond male. He knew Naruto was special from the time of his youth.

"We'll be there soon." Iruka spoke.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm sure that little lackey of hers is waiting."

Naruto frowned at the mention of that rude jerk. He hadn't liked him from the beginning and not only that but he was responsible for Konohamaru's death. He felt his body stiffen as he thought of the deceased boy. Konohamaru should still be with them. There was no way the boy should have been dragged into this mess.

"_Konohamaru forgive me. I should have been able to do more."_ He could only hope that the boy was in a much better place. "Hey," Naruto noticed that they were in completely unfamiliar territory. He had never been through these woods before.

"We're closer to the meeting point." Iruka let it be known.

"I've never been this way before."

"That's because no one from the village steps foot around these parts. It's getting closer to Clan Yamanaka's territory." Jiraiya told him.

"Oh," Naruto nodded. That made sense since they were a feared demon race. "I wish that I could tell you what she looks like, but I guess I won't since no one who has ever seen her face has lived."

"This is true." Iruka nodded. "No one has ever lived. Kakashi-san is the only survivor I believe."

"Yeah but even he didn't see her face. He told me that he only saw a glimpse of her."

Iruka looked completely surprised by that info. "He has spoken to you?"

"Yeah, I thought Kakashi-san was just some weird dude with a mask but he's not. It was nice getting the chance to meet him."

"Kakashi-san is a good man. He just had a lot of loss in his life, and then his friends losing them as well as nearly losing his own life. It caused him to turn into a recluse."

'I know." Naruto agreed. "Um, Iruka-sensei if you happen to see Kakashi-san tell him thanks."

Iruka blinked curiously for he didn't quite get understand but just the same he'd still pass along the message.

"Sure. We'll be there soon."

* * *

Kiba landed on the ground behind him a small red-haired male was coming up in a boat. The boat driver would only be called upon in times like this otherwise he was never used often.

"Ha, so you finally caught up."

"Apologies Kiba-sama but I' am steering the boat. I wasn't that far behind you, perhaps you are just getting slow in your age."

Kiba frowned then slammed his fist into the shorter male's head. "Shut the hell up you little runt."

"Ow, ow." He whined and held his head. "Kiba-sama you can't handle a joke at all." The male then looked around for a sign of any humans but didn't see anything.

"Where are they? They are coming right?"

Kiba closed his eyes then crossed his arms over his chest. "No they wouldn't dare to not show up. They'll be here. I can sense something approaching."

The shorter demon stood up too from the inside of the boat and sniffed the air. "Hai, Kiba-sama you're right. I smell two, no make it three humans."

"Hm," Kiba nodded but outside of the three human scents he was positive he was sensing someone else. He knew he'd definitely keep his guard up. "_Those fucking humans wouldn't dare pull something though would they?"_

There were no more words spoken as the three men cut through some trees and down the hill Naruto saw the brown-haired henchman standing by the edge of some waters. There was a boat next to him.

"It looks like he's on time." Jiraiya said.

Kiba looked up as he saw them approaching. "It's about time. I thought you may have decided to be foolish and go against Ino-sama's wishes."

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip.

"We are here just as promised and have come in good faith." Iruka spoke.

"Tch, whatever, so then there are three of you. Which of you am I taking back with me?"

"It's me you dumb looking…" Naruto wanted to say but before he could a bunch of dogs came literally running out of nowhere.

"What the…."

One of the larger ones bit Kiba in the leg right away.

"What the fuck," he cursed then kicked the dog hard causing it to fly back. In an instant Kakashi was standing near Kiba with a sword to the demon's throat.

"Kakashi-san," Naruto and Iruka spoke in unison.

"_So, Kakashi this was your plan all along_?" the white-haired male thought. He wondered if maybe the gray-haired male had something planned. Kiba howled with laughter.

"Now what the fuck is this? I knew I smelled something else."

"There is going to be a change of plans you piece of shit. I'm going with you."

"What," Naruto spoke. 'Kakashi-san this is nuts. What are you doing?"

"Naruto you do not need to do this. I…"

Suddenly the gray-haired male was being lifted from the ground and thrown clear across the way into some trees.

"Hey," Naruto shouted out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Kakashi-san," he called out.

"Shut the hell up you fucking kid. I…" then it hit Kiba. He knew this guy from somewhere. "Oh, it's you. I thought I recognized you, you little punk. You managed to slice me pretty good that day. Trust me that won't happen again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You want to bet, I'm not scared of you."

Iruka meanwhile had gone to see if the gray-haired male was okay. The masked man was slowly making it to his feet when Iruka offered a hand.

"Kakashi-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," he gave a nod. "Thank you Iruka."

"Sure, so were you planning to save Naruto this entire time?"

"You could say that. I just didn't want him to go through with this. He has so much to live for."

The brown-haired male nodded in agreement. "Yes, he does."

A laugh brought the two men back to reality.

"Look kid I really don't give a shit if you're scared or not. I'm only here to collect my package so which one of you is it, so that we can get this show on the road."

"It's me you dumb fuck."

Kiba growled with his hand raised.

"Kiba-sama, no you can't. If you damage the gift Ino-sama will not be happy." The little red-haired demon nearly begged.

"Shit, he's right." He calmed down. "Fine, if it's you kid get your ass in the boat."

"Hold on." The masked man spoke. "Naruto as I said before you do not need to do this."

A part of Jiraiya had hoped that Kakashi could get through to him somehow. It wasn't as if he wanted Kakashi to make that kind of sacrifice either. He knew the man when he was younger for he was indeed a former student of Minato's. He knew the extent of what Kakashi had suffered but Naruto was his godson. In many ways Naruto was his son.

"It won't do any good Kakashi you have noble intentions, but Naruto already has his mind made up." Jiraiya knew this.

The masked man looked over to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, so then are we supposed to hand him over."

"No one is handing me over." Naruto spoke. "I'm doing this because I want to. I know you all don't like this. I'm sorry but please let me do it."

Kiba pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "How touching, but we've waste enough time. So if it's you like I said get your ass in the boat." Kiba then pushed Naruto into the boat. Without waiting another second he signaled for the driver to go.

"Hey," Iruka shouted out.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered.

"Listen it's been fun tell that old bitch thanks, and Ino-sama will express her deepest gratitude." Kiba then jumped from the ground and landed inside of the boat. "See ya," he waved.

"Fucking piece of shit," Jiraiya said with a tight fist. All he could do was watch his godson as the boat drifted off into the distance.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi bowed. "I' am sorry. The plan didn't appear to go as I wanted."

The white-haired male simply shook his head. "It's okay Kakashi. This was what he wanted. We have to respect it no matter what."

Naruto watched until he could no longer see Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Iruka. He turned around with a sigh escaping him. The brown-haired male was standing near the front of the boat next to the red-haired demon. He glanced back at the blond.

"I can't believe it's this damn kid."

"Do you think Ino-sama will be satisfied with him?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The rest of them were kind of old, especially the white-haired dude." Kiba then walked over to Naruto. "So are you excited?"

"Excited," Naruto repeated.

"Yeah it's going to be an honor for you to see Ino-sama. You should be thrilled."

Naruto's mouth flew open. Was this guy serious?

"_Is he for real?"_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder. Then again he was her henchman so he doubted if the brown-haired male had ever said any bad words about his mistress.

"Oh yeah I'm sick with excitement. I can't wait."

"Good, oh…" he paused as he realized the blond male was being sarcastic. "_Fucking humans_," he thought. "Alright, fine. It's not my place to deal with you. Ino-sama will decide what your fate will be. It won't be much longer now so sit back and enjoy whatever moments of life you have left."

Naruto swallowed at the tone of Kiba's voice. He didn't like the way those words sounded. The brown-haired male then headed back to the front of the boat leaving Naruto sitting alone. A sigh escaped the young man. He thought of Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka they surely had to be on their way back to the village by now. He thought of Tsunade, Shizune, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Sakura then flashed through his mind as well. He almost still felt her in his arms. He still heard those tears and her voice as clear as day.

"Naruto I love you."

Those words would have to help comfort him somehow. He had always longed to hear them.

"I finally did get to hear her say those words. It had to be enough.

They weren't riding for long when Naruto looked up to see the gorgeous house and lands surrounding it across the way.

"So that's it?"

"Yep." Kiba nodded. "We'll be there soon."

"Ino-sama, Ino-sama." A servant called and fell to his knees in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Kiba-sama is approaching. They will be here soon ma'am."

"Good," she nodded. "I trust that everything is all set and ready."

She snapped her fingers and another servant appeared. "Ino-sama,"

"You will go and greet Kiba and my guest, understood?"

"Hai," he nodded and then disappeared as quickly as he had come. The female servant standing behind Ino had been busy brushing her long platinum-blonde locks when she suddenly came to a stop.

"What in hell are you doing?"

"Oh, uh…"

"That was not 5,000 strokes." Ino insisted the minimum amount of hair strokes a day would be 5,000. She wanted to look her absolute best today, not that the blue-eyed demoness thought anything was wrong with her physical appearance. In her eyes she was gorgeous. She always was and always would be.

"I'm sorry Ino-sama." The female servant quickly apologized.

"Yes, you certainly will be if you keep on screwing up. Start over."

"Hai,"

She then turned her attention back on to the other servant. "Well what the fuck are you standing around gawking for? Go and make sure everything is set."

"Oh, yes, right away Ino-sama."

"_Fucking useless fools_." She thought while tapping her claws at the throne. She knew that she needed to calm down. Her gift had been a matter of moments away. She wanted to enjoy this and not be angry.

"It will not be much longer now."

The boat came to a stop at the water's edge. Naruto's eyes widened at the clear beauty of the large house, even the lands surrounding it was gorgeous. The Yamanaka family clearly had everything and must have accumulated so much wealth over the centuries.

"_It's no wonder she wants human sacrifices. There's nothing else that she could possibly want. She has everything."_

A servant bowed before Kiba and the short red-haired male.

"Kiba-sama you have returned." He looked to the blue-eyed male sitting in the boat. "Is that it?" he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto instantly frowned. "What the fuck…"

"Hey," Kiba shouted. "You've got a lot of mouth human, shut it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and held his anger inside. He really disliked the brown-haired jerk.

"Ino-sama is waiting."

"Alright," Kiba nodded. "Come on them. We've kept them waiting long enough."

He stood up to get out of the boat still staring up at the grand home.

"So she is inside there."

"Come on let's go."

"They are coming now Ino-sama."

"Excellent." She nodded that was the news she liked to hear. Kiba had did as he was supposed to not that she had any doubts about him. Kiba could always be counted on. If anything she had her doubts about those humans. They had never chosen to be foolish before and she was glad to see that they weren't thinking of being foolish now.

"Good little humans you know you're place so well."

"Ino-sama they're inside."

She could feel the excitement surging through her body and it felt incredible. There was a wide grin on her face. "Hurry, so that I may have my fun."

The inside of the home if possible had been even more gorgeous that the outside. There were statues in the halls; portraits everywhere of what Naruto had assumed had to be former clan leaders. He was so busy looking around he didn't notice one of the demon servants.

"Watch it,"

He stumbled back slightly but caught himself before he could fall.

"Hurry up." Kiba called out from up ahead.

"Shit," Naruto cursed. "He's fast." He didn't even see the brown-haired henchman get all the way up there.

"Ino-sama awaits you both." Another male servant said to Kiba who only gave a nod. As he and Kiba walked many servants bowed to him. Naruto could see Kiba had some type of power. He wasn't on the level of these other servants. They soon came to a stop outside of some grand doors. A woman with long dark locks bowed.

"Kiba-sama," she spoke. "Ino-sama is waiting inside."

She then looked to the blond male. "This is it?"

"_Again with that it stuff," _

Then again he couldn't be surprised. He was a human after all and demons could give two shits about humans. Probably to them he was lower than dirt itself, not that he was particularly fond of them either. Kiba nodded.

"Yep that's it alright. Is Ino-sama well?"

Naturally the blonde-haired leader was always his main and only concern.

"Hai, she is the happiest I've seen her in so long. Hopefully he satisfies her."

"Yeah, alright." He turned to the blond. "I would ask if you're ready but it doesn't really matter." He then looked back to the dark-haired female.

"I'll announce you." She then looked at Naruto. "Enjoy your last moments."

The tone had been cold and icy without any type of real sympathy in her voice. In fact it only made him feel cold and he shuddered. The female servant then went inside leaving Kiba and Naruto alone again. Naruto felt a bundle of nerves in the pit of his stomach. In a matter of moments he would be face to face with the clan leader herself. He swallowed.

"Come on Naruto you can't go falling apart now."

Kiba stood there humming a tune. His work was basically done all he had to do now was wait to see how Ino would reward him.

"She'll definitely reward me somehow."

The female servant came back. "You may go in."

Kiba started first motioning for Naruto to follow. The hall was a large one. Naruto saw up in the distance long hair of platinum-blonde color, but it was the only thing he could clearly make out.

"Kiba," he heard a feminine voice. "You have returned."

"Hai, Ino-sama." He then jumped quickly to her then kneeled before her feet. "He approaches now. Come closer human."

Naruto continued walking then soon came to a stop. Moments later out of the shadows he saw what was possibly the most gorgeous looking woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were bright aqua-colored pools, her hair long, glowing and flowing down her shoulders. Her lips were pink and full. Her skin so soft and luscious looking and from what he could see she was very curvaceous as she wore a very tight fitting purple gown that clung to her body. It showed off everything she had to offer.

"_This is….this is…her."_

There was just no way that this beautiful looking woman had to be the very thing responsible for so much death. At the same time Ino's eyes widened as well as she saw him. There he was with messy blond hair, deep cerulean-blue pools, and a tall, muscular looking build. If she didn't know any better she swore she had seen this face before, so much like a familiar memory of her past but at the same time different.

"_There is no fucking way."_ Her mind thought. She looked surprised even Kiba noticed it.

"Um, Ino-sama…"

She waved her hand to silence Kiba which he quickly was silenced. She then stood up. "You look so much like him." she said to Naruto with her eyes never leaving him. Naruto too had his mouth open but could form no words just yet. Ino stared at the young man hard. She suddenly leaped forward surprising the blond male.

"Mm…" she let out a moan of sorts. "My god you smell so identical to him too." She grabbed him rather roughly by his head.

"Ouch,"

"Mm…yes you have to be a descendant of his. There's no way your scent could so closely match his if you weren't."

Kiba seemed to still be confused. "Um, Ino-sama are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Kiba. I'm more than fine. Kiba, are you an idiot?" she then grabbed Naruto by the face pulling him towards Kiba's view. "Look at him; do you not see his face? His hair isn't as long and his eyes are just a tad bit darker. He also has these things," she ran a hand across his whisker markings. "Whatever the hell these things are, but he is most definitely a descendant of Minato's."

She actually said his name. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to actually say his father's name. The rage was starting to boil up inside of him all over again. Kiba blinked a few times as he looked really closely at the blond male. He saw that Ino was right. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before especially from the similar scent alone.

"Well shit, Ino-sama you're right."

"Of course I' am. You're an idiot for not being able to tell." She then released Naruto's face from her hands. She walked back towards her throne. This little bit of information would change things. She certainly hadn't expected anything like this.

"What's your name boy?" She asked him.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Ino care about this boy's name? In fact why he wasn't dead already was the better question.

"It's Naruto." He decided to answer.

"Naruto," she repeated.

"Um, Ino-sama why are you asking the kid his name? I don t get it."

Suddenly she was up on her feet. She grabbed Kiba by the throat and began to choke him. Naruto flinched as he saw the brown-haired male being lifted from the ground.

"_Shit,"_ he thought.

"Ino-sama…" he croaked out.

"Kiba," she shouted at him. "Do you actually dare to question me?"

He breathed. "No ma'am. I'm s-sorry." Just like that she dropped him to the ground. Naruto knew for sure he'd never want to be in servitude to that crazy bitch like he was.

"_I think I rather be dead."_

Ino then turned her attention back on to the blond male. This young man was a descendant of one of her most favorite playthings. The wheels were already spinning in her head. She knew what she had to do. She sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Here's what's going to happen Naruto-kun."

"_Kun,_" both Kiba and Naruto immediately wondered.

"It's simple really." She then smiled. "I have decided that I'm going to keep you."

"What," Kiba screamed with eyes wide. He had never heard of such nonsense. "Keep him?"

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

"What do you mean keep me?" Naruto asked. "I'm not anything to be kept."

She narrowed her eyes. "You will watch your tongue and you will also thank god I'm sparing your life like this."

It was unbelievable the nerve of this woman. Kiba found the whole thing rather crazy as well. She'd never done anything like this before with her sacrifices. He simply didn't understand but also wouldn't question her either.

"Yes, that's exactly what I will do. I'm going to keep you."

"Keep me for what?"

"Silly boy," she laughed. "I'm keeping you for whatever I want of course." She then stood up again. "I think for now though I will go out to the gardens for a while. Kiba make sure he's taken care of. I may want to play with him later."

He didn't like the sounds of those words. He saw then that she definitely saw him as a pet. He frowned watching her walk off. "Hey, I'm not your fucking pet you crazy…" he ran after her but before he could even touch her in a flash she moved.

"Huh,"

The next thing she knew she was behind him. Ino flipped him to the ground and stepped on his head. "Ah, fuck…"

"Listen to me and listen good." She applied pressure making him groan again. "I'll be generous right now because you're new and you don't know the rules around here, but…" She then picked him up by his hair.

"Ow, s-shit…"

"You will most definitely never speak to me like that again." Her tone was firm and her gaze was intense. There was a thin trail of blood coming down his lip. The sight of it was an instant turn on for her. To his surprise she licked his lip.

"_What is this psycho bitch doing?"_ He thought.

"Mm…fuck you're blood tastes so good, too good. It's so much like his." She licked again but slower this time. It made Naruto groan slightly and Kiba instantly sick to his stomach. "Naruto-kun you should be grateful you're his descendant. Otherwise I would not be keeping you. You'd be dead already." She grabbed him by the throat.

"Ah, fuck…"

"Learn to be a good boy. I will give no further warnings am I understood?"

He winced with an eye open.

"Am I understood?" she repeated again.

"H-Hai…" he managed to say.

"Very good." She smiled then dropped him to the floor hard. "Kiba, see to him. Make sure that he's cleaned up and has everything he needs. I only hope that Kazu-kun doesn't mind not being my only pet."

She stressed the word pet because it was what she saw him as and knew that human boy wouldn't like it. She noticed a certain fire in him. She could tell that she would like having him and that he wasn't some typical human.

"_Then again he is a relative of Minato's_." she thought. She then left a kiss on the side of his forehead. "I'll be back and we'll have the chance to spend some quality time together." He didn't like the sick, twisted look in her aqua-colored pools. She was most definitely a crazed individual and someone not to be taken lightly. He could see that.

"You're so lucky in many ways. You can be the first to say I've seen Ino-sama's gorgeous face and lived to tell it." She stroked his cheek. It felt so soft and feather light. He simply didn't understand how such a cruel woman could also have such a soothing touch as well.

"With that being said I only have one last thing left to say to you."

He expected to hear some more sick words or serious threats of some type but what he received instead surprised him.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto-kun. Welcome home, my pet."


End file.
